Lantern To Vampire
by unicron311
Summary: How would things change if a certain boy at a monster high school go the power of a green lantern. M rated just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Lantern to Vampire

**Legal disclaimer I do not own Rosario vampire it is owned by Akihisa Ikeda,Shueisha, and anyone else i forgot.**

**Green Lantern and all other lantern corps also Young Justice, Teen Tians and Justice League and all characters in the DC multiverse are owned by DC comics.**

**I own nothing. This story is fiction names a places and so on it was an idea i had since well we need more Green Lanterns.**

_Italics: Is for thinking to themselves._

As Tsukune is hanging on the crucifix reflecting on the things he should of done like leaving the school when he had the chance and spend a year studying and trying the entrance exams the following year. He thinks back to the incident a few days before coming to Yokai Academy.

Flashback 2 days before he leave for Yokai Academy.

Tsukune is walking home from the corner convenience store with some food her purchased. All the while thinking.

_I still can't believe i got into a high school even with my grades._

At that moment he sees a box on the ground. He walks over to it and from what he can tell it has been there for a while how is that even possible that no one has picked up the box since the sidewalk is walked by dozens of people everyday. He picks up the box to get a better look at it. The one thing that stands out is that theres a strange lantern symbol on it. He opens the box with realive ease inside he finds eight rings. Two green, yellow, sapphire, orange, blue ,indigo, and white. He looks at them puzzly.

"What are these for." he says to himself as he picks up one of the two green rings.

"I'm glad that you asked that." A voice says. Tsukune looks around but at this moment sees no one but he says out loud. "Who's there." slightly paniced.

"Do not fear young one my name is Ganthet. I'm a Guardian." Ganthet says.

"How are you talking to me." Tsukune asks still looking around to try to find a person to connect with the voice.

"I'm talking to you through the green power ring in this box. I sent this box with these power rings before you some time ago and the reason why people have not seen it is that the box was designed to only reveal itself to someone who is worthy of the green power rings inside." Ganthet explains to the boy.

"What do you want me to do with the ring sure I've heard of green lanterns but why me." Tsukune asks while giving the look that he thinks he is not worthy.

"Simply put the ring has deemed you worthy. But right now do not use it yet take one of the rings and put it in a pocket and carry with you at all times and when it is time i will let you know of that then you must call forth the ring and it will place itself onto a finger also take the box as well you may find others that the rings inside will deem worthy. As for now go on with your life as it has been but remember to have the ring on you at all times and do not worry about charging the ring the box will keep the rings charged and the one you take will keep until you start using it. Do you understand young one." Ganthet explains to Tsukune through the ring.

"i understand sir." Tsukune says. "Good i will contact you when it is time." Ganthet says and the glow of the ring is gone.

Tsukune takes one of the green power rings out of the box and places it in his pants pocket closes the box and heads home. After he gets home he goes up stairs to his room and places it in his travel case and is ready to go to Yokai Academy.

End of flashback

Tsukune chuckles at the memory which causes Kuyo the head of the security committee to look up at him

"What you cracking up already with your imminent demise." Kuyo says with an evil grin on his face.

"Promise me something." Tsukune asks while looking at Kuyo. "Whats that." Kuyo replies.

"That after your done getting rid of me that you wont hurt anyone else from the club." He asks nobley.

"For a filthy human thats a noble sentiment. But very well don't let it be said that i am not merciful." Kuyo says looking away from him.

"So you wont hurt them." Tsukune says with hope in his voice.

"Yes your friends in your club wont suffer at all. Because there deaths are going to be quick and painless. Then all of you together can create a paper that no one will read." Kuyo says with a evil grin.

Sheer terror and panic grips the face of Tsukune but at that point a voice calls to him.

"Do not fear young one it is now time to call for the ring an become a green lantern." Ganthet says to Tsukune. Even though he can not see him he nods his head closes his eyes and wills the ring out of his jacket pocket. The ring glows a bright green as it flies out of his pocket and onto his ring. also at this time the girls are trying to get to where Tsukune is but they see the light coming from his jacket.

"What is that light.' Yukari says bewildered.

"I don't know hopfully a miracle." Moka says.

"Now young one one repeat what i tell you." Ganthet says to him. Kuyo on the other had turns to see what everyone is going on about .

"What is going on here." Kuyo says angerly.

"This. In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!" While he is saying the oath the crucifix and bonds melt away and an explosion of green light engulfs everything and people eather have to shield there eyes or looks away but meer moments later the light turns into a beam of light and extents to the sky and hits the shield unkown to them that the energy passes through the sheild without causing damage. The first person to get a good look at Tsukune is Kurumu.

"Everyone look." She points to where he is.

Tsukune who is now floating above the now destoryed crucifix. His school cloths look different now his kakhi pants are now green with a white strips up the sides his jacket is a darker green and where there was white is now black his tie is green but his shirt is black and on his lapel is a lantern symbol and on his back is a larger symbol

"Your dead human!" Kuyo says in a rage. Tsukune looks at him and dives at him at full speed.

End of Chapter 1

**(A/N) The girls if you have not guess will be lanterns as well i just haven't figured out what there lantern uniforms will look like yet if you got ideas whoever read this send me a few ideas just a little spoiler moka will be split into her equal parts so Pink moka is Green Silver moka is yellow, Kurumu is Sapphire, Mizore is Indigo, Yukari is white, and Ruby is blue leave the orange for later and remeber there lantern uniforms should reflect there personalitys. I'm using both Anime and manga into this also there will be one day an ending and unlike the manga the ending will be better i hope i dont know how often i will update so bare with me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Back up

While the fight between Kuyo and Tsukune gets started the energy that the newly minted green lantern emitted did not dissipate in fact it passed through the shield and heads into space towards Odym the homeworld of the blue lanterns and there leader Ganthet who designed the ring to alert him and not the Gaurdian council. Before it leaves Earth orbit it passes by a little space station known as the Watchtower. Currently there are two people on monitor duty. Those two are a green man known as J'onn J'onzz aka The Martian Manhunter along with his "niece" M'gann M'orzz aka Miss Martian.

"Uncle J'onn are you seeing these reading there definitly Lantern energy. Thats not possible though all earth lanterns are all off world right now." M'gann said excitedly while looking at the readings on the console.

"I agree but the better question is where did that energy come from." Manhunter says with his usual stoic attitude.

"Tracking it back to it source the sensors show it comes from the middle of nowhere in Japan. Wait theres some residual energy left that theres some sort of shield in that area but i cant scan through it." M'gann says while looking at the sensor readings.

"I know what it is." A voice from behind them speaks up.

Both martian turn around to see the demon Etrigan.

"What is it Etrigan." J'onn says to the demon.

"It's a school. A school for monsters and demons." He says with a snarl in his voice.

"A school but what for your a demon but with a human side why do they need a school." M'gann said with interest.

"Alot of good monsters and demons are afraid of humans so a school was created long ago with the intention for the students there to learn to live and coexist with the rest of the human race."

"Thats a very admiralbe goal seeing as there is nearly seven billion humans. But we need to investigate anyway. I am going to get ahold of Nightwing to see if his team is available." J'onn says turning around to work on the communication console.

"I'm going down to the coordinates." Etrigan says while walking over to the transporter pad and taps a few buttons and in a few seconds he beams down to where the coordinates indicate.

"I'll get ahold of Conner and see if alpha team is available." M'gann

J'onn gets ahold of Nightwing.

"What is it J'onn." Nightwing says as he appears on the screen.

"Is your team available. Theres a distubance in Japan I'm sending you the coordinates." J'onn says

Nightwing looking at J'onn "We're available we'll use the watchtowers transporter system and get there as soon as possible." Nightwing image leave the screen. J'onn looks over and nods to M'gann to let her know that team one is on the way.

M'gann gets ahold of Conner Kent aka Superboy."Conner get the team ready and tube over to Japan we have a situation." M'gann say commandingly.

"We're on our way. I just need to get both Wally and Artemis to quit sucking face long enough to get there." He says with both annoyance and laughter in his voice.

"Your right they have been at it since Wally came back to our time continum when we thought he was dead." She says with joy in her voice

With that the communication ends. "I'm heading down there myself as well."M'gann says while walking over the transporter controls.

"Be careful down there." J'onn says with a measured amount of consern in his voice.

"Don't worry uncle J'onn whats the worst that could happen." She says before she dissapears from sight.

"She still doesn't get it." He says while he facepalms.

**(A/N all this takes place within 30-45 seconds.)**

The green energy beam which is still on its way and the group Ganthet choice a while ago on the interceptor except for him and Aya which both are headed for the landing bay.

Aya walks up to Ganthet. "Everything is ready Ganthet." The techo-organic female says as she heads to the Interceptor. Ganthet didn't have time to respond to her but he remembers when he first told the young man.

Flashback: The day the box was discovered.

A chim goes off in Ganthets room annoucing that the box has been found and the person was deemed worthy of the box

A voice speaks. "What are these for." Obviosly male Ganthet speaks.

"I'm glad you asked." He says calmly.

"Who's there." The unknown voice says with a decent amount of fear

"Do not fear young one my name is Ganthet. I'm a Gaurdian." He replys to the boy.

"How are you talking to me." The male voice says with less fear and more interest.

Ganthet sits back in his chair. "I'm talking to you through the green power ring in this box. I sent this box with these power rings before you some time ago and the reason why people have not seen it is that the box was designed to only reveal itself to someone who is worthy of the green power rings inside." He replies to his question.

"What do you want me to do with the ring sure I've heard of green lanterns but why me?" The male voice aka Tsukune asks.

Ganthet understands this boys humility but replies."Simply put the ring has deemed you worthy. But right now do not use it yet take one of the rings and put it in a pocket and carry with you at all times and when it is time i will let you know of that then you must call forth the ring and it will place itself onto a finger also take the box as well you may find others that the rings inside will deem worthy. As for now go on with your life as it has been but remember to have the ring on you at all times and do not worry about charging the ring the box will keep the rings charged and the one you take will keep until you start using it. Do you understand young one." He once agains answers the boys question. He waits for his response.

"I understand sir." The boy says which is all Ganthet wanted to hear. "I will contact you when it is time." Ganthet says and breaks off communication he hits a button on his console.

"Aya can you come in here please." He lifts his finger off the button as Aya his techno-organic former navigational computer now a secretary who everyone thought was dead except for the red now turned blue lantern Razer who found her core consciousness which was backed up before she became Anti-Aya. After Razer found her he brought the device that held her and he created a new body for her and afterword Razer and Aya married. Razer who doesn't want her in danger anymore asked Ganthet to have her be his assistant.

"What is it that you need Ganthet." She asks curiously with a little hint of electronic in her voice.

"I have a project i am working on and who would you belive would be the best to send on this." Ganthet says as he hands her a tablet with his idea on it. After taking a few moments looking over the details she hands it back to him.

"I would suggest Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, Kilowag, even though he has his own agenda Sinestro, Razer, and Saint Walker. Maybe myself." She finishes her report.

"Exactly what I expected send the best people and i agree. You may go now Aya." He says as he turns back to his monitor and Aya leaves. The next moment he has the people that Aya pointed out on the moniter and the first person to speak up is Sinestro.

"What do you want Ganthet!" He yells with malice in his voice

"Sinestro not now do you all remember the idea i had well it is running now." Ganthet reveals to them

"So what poozer found it." KIlowag say with a chuckle.

"It was a young man from Hal Jordans world from the country of Japan i could get from the language." He lets the group know.

"Wait a sec you know Japanese." Hal brakes in giving Ganthet a funny look.

"Hal Jordan your forgetting the gaurdians created the rings and the rings translate language so he heard japanese I on the other hand heard Oan." Ganthet explains.

"What do you want us to do Ganthet." Carol says pushing Hal out of the way.

"I need all of you to come to Odym immediatly and be able to leave at a moments notice." He issues the order.

"I will be there but i wont like it." Sinestro says annoyed.

"What are your thoughts Razer." Ganthet asks the former red lantern.

"I have learned much from Walker but i am willing to help if this person has a troubled mind i will do my utmost to help." He says with confidence in his voice.

Ganthet sits back in his chair and thinks for a moment.

"Good i will see you all when you get here." He says as he ends the transmission.

A few days later the people that where chosen for the mission arrive on Odym.

End of Flashback.

Arriving at the interceptor Ganthet is the last to board. He enters the birdge.

"Are we all ready Mr. Jordan." He asks as he glids up to the human lantern.

"Yup we are so everyone keep your seat in a locked and upright position and we can get out of here. " He says jokingly but no one is laughing

"Jordan I have said this many times you are not good at comedy." Kilowag says annoyed

Looking dejected Hal presses a few buttons on the console.

"Hyper warp coordinates confirmed." the computer announces.

The ship rises up and heads to space. The ships leaves the atmosphere

"Hyper warp in 3 2..." Hal counts down as the green beam passes them and the Interceptor jumps to hyper warp

Back at the Ranch aka the plot.

The Titans and Young Justice are at the coordinates of the barrier which still had a slight green glow.

"I can't get a reading on this thing what do you got Raven." Cyborg says annoyed.

"The magic that was required to create this is beyond me probably beyond any magic user in the Justice Leauge." She say in her usual melancholy voice.

"If i change into a small enough animal i could possibly get through." Beast boy says as he walks up to the barrier.

"No!" The rest of the Titans said in unison.

At that moment a ship comes into view it lands right behind them the hatch opens and the crew of the Interceptor walk down the gangplant.

"So whats the situation here?" Hal asks

Nightwing walks up to Hal. "Well we are standing at this barrier and our magic users can't do anything about it because the magic it took to create it is beyond them." Nightwing lets Hal know what the situation is.

Hal walks up to the barrier and turns around. "Well if we can't finess this i guess we can use weapons anyone with energy weapons prepare to fire." Hal walks back to the other and raises his arm at that moment a bus comes out of nowhere and stops right in front of them the door opens and a man in a bus driver uniform walks out. His eyes are glowing.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." He says with a grin he then takes out a cigar out of his pocket.

"Lord Nurari!" Raven says and then neels to him.

"No need to neel daughter of Trigon. Don't worry how i know but right now thoughs with the rings get on the bus before more damage is done or someone gets killed." He says while walking up to her and picks her up off the ground.

"What do you mean." Starfire asks with a curious look on her face.

"There really is no time to explain." Nurari the bus driver says as he gets back on the bus.

"I don't trust him." Sinestro says.

"What choice do we have I suggest we get on the bus and go where we are needed." Ganthet says as he approches the bus.

The lanterns that are assembled shrug there shoulders and get on the bus. The bus pulls away from the rest of the leaguers and enters into a tunnel. Several moments later they reach the other side. The Lanterns and Ganthet get a good look at the landscape.

"So this is the other side of the barrier looks depressing." Carol Ferris says unhappily

"Well this is as far as i go." Nurari the bus driver says as he pulls up to the stop which is a weird looking scarecrow. The lanterns get off the bus and at that moment they hear an explosion.

"What was that." Aya says as the lanterns and Ganthet start to move towards it while flying.

"I believe that is where we will find the young man with the lantern ring." Ganthet says to her as the group head to there destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Fight

And now back to the fight

As Tsukune flies towards Kuyo he's about to throw a punch but a giant green fist comes out of the ring and hits kuyo square on the jaw. Sending him flying into the roof of the cafateria and causing its collapse completely destroying the area.

Tsukune turns around and starts to walk towards the girls but the girls especialy Kurumu tries to jump him and give him her special hug but as she tries he points the ring at her and catches her in mid-air and sits her down gently. Then Yukari summon a golden washtub but Kurumu sidesteps it.

"Now since i have these powers we all need to talk about a few things." Tsukune says which Kurumu give a pouty face.

Tsukune walks over to Gin. "Keep them away from here now. This fight is not over yet."

Gin just nods and does as he is told knowing how powerful Kuyo is. As Gin get the girls to a safe distance which wasn't that hard to do since they are starting to understand how bad the situation is and Moka doesn't have the power to stop what is going to happen.

"You better not plan that far ahead you fucking human scum!" A booming voice that could only be Kuyo. Flames start to come out of the rubble of the caffeteria a few moments later the rubble explodes everywhere. Tsukune reacts and errects a barrier that looks like a green brick wall large and thick enough to block and stop the debris. Several seconds go by as the smoke clears. As it clears Tsukune see Kuyo but he has transformed into his monter form a fox demon with fire all around him.

"AHH i have not been in this form for sometime. But when i do someone usually is in a great deal of trouble." Kuyo says as he looks square in the face of Tsukune.

"I still don't understand why you hate me so much. I haven't done anything wrong." Tsukune says trying to appeal to his humanity.

"Because your human and this place is here to protect us from you. You little shit!" Kuyo says as he rushes towards Tsukune and again Tsukune he puts up another barrier which Kuyo stops short of and starts to throw fireballs at him but they dont get through. While look through the green barrier he speaks again.

"It was a complete accident that i got here i failed my high school entrance exams but my dad found a form to this academy. My parents signed me up and i am here." Again he pleads to Kuyo.

"It doesn't matter your human and with all humans at this school you must die to protect this school!" Kuyo says as he punches against the barrier.

"Protecting this school what about the clubs that that you shut down by Intimidation or use of force i dont call that protection i call that bullying and i will be the one to stop you." He says with determination.

"Stop me you can barly hold this barrier against me you stupid hu..." Kuyo was trying to say before Tsukune dropped the barrier and comes flying at him and creates another fist this time launching Kuyo at one of the school towers which completely collapes on top of him.

Tsukune starts to walk away and heads towards the girls. The rubble of the tower moves a little and Kuyo speaks "I think i understand now boy i wont kill you first. I will kill your girls while you watch tied up and cant do anything about it and to make it even more grusome record there screems then search out your parents and kill your father quick but your mother oh how i will have fun with her and with her last scream i will kill you. MWAAHAHAHAHAH!" Kuyo laughs maniacally.

At that moment Tsukune stops moving and something inside of him snaps. He has never felt this much hate and anger towards someone in his life but he knows that trying to appeal to his "Humanity" wont work so Tsukune desides the only way to stop him is to destory him. he turns around and runs at him he doesn't create a barrier or giant fist but his own fists clenched. Tsukune throws a punch but Kuyo easily dodges it. "Pathetic you are a joke even for a human i fought people many times better it will be a joy tortureing you." Kuyo says and he throws a punch which connects in Tsukunes' gut which causes the young lantern to double over. Kuyo steps over. "You know i think i will just kill you know and have my way with your women." He grabs a melted metal spike and with the killing blow eliminate Tsukune Aono but the spike is deflected by a green barrier that is around the boy. "What is the meaning of this you shouldn't be alive." Kuyo says bewildered. "Simple i won't be the one to be ended here." Tsukune says and he gets up and starts throwing punches and kicks which connect.

Up above the fight the lanterns are watching.

"Looks like the kid is holding his own." Hal says to the group.

"Yes the emotion of love really does make people do amazing things." Aya says being as ever analytical.

Hal watches the fight intently.

"Well with a little training that little poozer would make a great fighter." Kilowag points out through his years of training and service.

"I just wonder which one of these creatures is going to be the weilder of a yellow ring." Sinestro says with contempt.

Razor looks over."There not creatures there people." Razor says

"Yes i agree with razor they are people and after scanning there DNA they seem to be human but there are genetic differences maybe a different evolutionary path." Aya points out.

Ganthet not saying anything is watching the fight and notice that Tsukune has gotten the upper hand and is about to finish kuyo off.

"Hal Jordan i think your needed before he does something he may regret." He informs Jordan.

"I'm on it. " Hal responds as he flies off towards the two combatants.

Tsukune found a large enough metal rod and is about to drive it into kuyo's heart but on the down stroke something stops him.

"I wouldn't do that kid." A Hal says using his power ring to stop Tsukune from killing Kuyo.

Tsukune doesn't turn around stuggling to make the metal rod move. "Why should i he's evil. He is going to kill all the ones i care about just to make me suffer. I must send a message that if you mess me with or the ones i care about that there will be harsh consiquences." He says continuing to try to make the rod move.

Hal looks at him the kid is tired and wiped out the other guy who Hal doesn't know his name looks far worse. "Listen i know he hasn't killed anyone yet, but you need to understand that killing him will make you no better then him. I got a friend that lost his parents to a man that was like this guy here but he realized that if he killed him it would not bring his parents back and vengence was better then revenge and he is trying to this day that no one feels the same pain as he felt that ever again." Hal appeals to him.

Tsukune stops stuggling to make the rod move but Kuyo is still pinned under him. "I think i understand. " Tsukune says as he gets up and lets go of the rod while the rest of the lanterns that were in the sky desend and Kilowag takes Kuyo and raps him in green bindings. "What do you want me to do with this poozer." Kilowag asks.

Tsukune doesn't say anything for a few moments. The girls run up to him but he has them stop a few feet from him. They stop they seem to understand what he is about to do. He creates a megaphone as more students start to gather around all of them.

Tsukune speaks."Listen to me everyone Kuyo is defeated. I hearby disolve the security committe and thoughs who were involved are relieved of there duties there will be a new student based group to patrol the school and directly control by a student council each class will elect a council member to the council and the memebers of the old security committee are disqualified. This school will have fairness and peace." Tsukune finishes his speech.

"You really think that what you have done here is going to change things i will regain my power and destroy whatever you build and my threat remains the same." Kuyo says as he struggles against his bonds.

Tsukune looks over his shoulder and sees Keito walking up to him. "What do you want Keito." He says sternly.

"Since you have disolved the Security committee and you need someplace to put Kuyo we can put him in the underground cells." Keito gives her suggestion.

"How dare you betray me Keito!" Kuyo says furiously.

"Don't you understand the times are changing." She says and looks at Kilowag. "If you would follow me sir." She says to Kilowag and the three of them walk away towards the cells.

Now the girls walk up to Tsukune as they reach him he collapses but Kurumu and Mizore are there to grab him while Moka is fearful to approch him.

"Are you ok Tsukune." She says meekly.

"I'm ok just a little tired. Tsukune says as he passes out with everything that has gone one he is exausted.

Ganthet walks up to the group.

"i think we all should take some time and get a little rest before we move forward and go from there. Ganthet says as the group just nod there heads in understanding. The girls take Tsukune back to his room so he can get some rest. After they do that they each return to there room while the lanterns are found by .

"The headmaster would like a word with you if you would follow me." She said nervously as she guide them to the headmaster office.

In the underground cells.

Keito guides Kilowag to a cell that can be used safely for a person with fire powers like Kuyo.

"You can put him in here." She says to Kilowag.

Keito opens the door and kilowag extends his power into the room. Keito closes the door and Kilowag shuts the ring down dropping Kuyo on the floor. He gets up and rushes the cell bars.

"I'll kill you pig monster!" Kuyo yells at Kilowag

Kilowag grabs kuyo through the bars and is face to face with him. "I'm not a monster. I'm not fromt his planet and a wack job like you i am glad i'm not from here." Kilowag tells him and pushes him with enough force to push Kuyo to the back of the cell. Kilowag and Keito walk away.

"I hope i am doing the right thing." Keito says which is the last words Kuyo hears in his cell from someone he knows.

_how dare they betray me i will regain my power and eliminate all thoughs that have betrayed me and bring order back to this school._ As he thinks this his rage grows.

Clink-Clink.

A noise brings him out of his thoughts he looks around the room and finds a ring on the floor.

"Whats this." Kuyo says while looking at the red ring on the floor.

"Your rage will make you strong take the ring and escape and find thoughs that will bring your power back you will be transported away from here and when the time is right put the ring on and you will be able to take your revenge on thoughts that betrayed you." A disembodied voice says to him. Kuyo picks it up and at that moment a bright flash of light engulfs him a few moments later the light goes away leaving the room empty.


	4. Chapter 4

Revelations

The lanterns along with Ganthet follow the blond teacher to the headmasters office. They reach the door. "The headmaster is waiting for you inside Nyan." She says as her ears and tail pops out.

Razor walks up to her. "What are you." He asks curiously.

Ms. Nekonome attempts to answer but Hal Jordan responds.

"She's a catgirl Razor can't you tell." Hal informs Razor

Carol walks up between the catgirl and Hal.

"Don't get any ideas Jordan." Carol says while jabbing him in the rib. Hal gets the idea

"Before we get any further let see what there headmaster has to say to us." Ganthet trys to get the group to get back to the point at hand.

Ganthet is about to knock on the door when he hears. "You may enter." From the other side. Ganthet takes the door nob turns it and opens the door it opens up to a dimly lit room with candles with the most light emited. They really dont see anyone in the room.

"It has been a long time hasn't it Ganthet." A voice says coming from the turned around chair.

"Yes it has Tenmei. So this is what your doing now attempting to get young people to understand things." Ganthet says to the headmaster.

The chair turns around to reveal a man in robs with glowing eyes which causes some of them to back up. Hal speaks up.

"Ganthet how do you know this person more importantly how do you know him." Hal asks the question that came to him.

Ganthet turns to Hal.

"Hal remember when you came to the council the first time and they didn't want you to be a green lantern." Ganthet tells Hal.

No one says anything for a moment until Sinestro speaks up.

"So your telling me that this person was this planets first green lantern. If that is true why is he not in the book of Oa?"

Ganthet turns to Sinestro.

"You Sinestro of all people should know that the Gaurdians have deleted things from the book remember the red lanterns and the man hunters."

"If i may interject but when i was a lantern was nearly four houndred years ago." The headmaster points out.

"Why are you not a lantern anymore?" Kilowag poses the question.

"My monster abilities were causing issues but i was allowed to keep the ring to communicate with if needed." Tenmei answer the question.

Ganthet turns back to Tenmei. "So you became a headmaster for a school for non-human species on this planet so why is there a human here."

Tenmei sits back in his chair and crosses his fingers. "Well this school was designed for monster or Yokai to be able to blend into human sociaty but things were progressing slowly so i went to the human world went through the school records of the area and Mr. Aono was the best candidate so i dropped the information infront of his father and he came here if he can survive and make friends here with him being human and accepts them for who they are but with what happened today i don't think part two of the plan can start."

Carol who is just standing there speaks up. "What do you mean by part two."

Tenmei turns in his chair to face her. "To reveal to the human race that Yokai exist and all we want is to live in peace with them." He answers her.

Aya speaks up

"Well there are Martians working for the Justice League in this part of space." Aya says

"Yes they maybe from another planet but there looks and abilities are not part of human nightmares or creatures that humanity fears the most." Tenmei informs her.

"I do not understand what you mean sir." She says puzzled.

Hal walks up to Tenmei." Wait so your telling me that werewolfs, vampires, zombies are real i thought that guy fighting our new lantern was another meta human so what is it then.?" Hal say slightly nervous.

"Mr. Kuyo is a Fox demon with the ability of fire." The Headmaster says with confidence.

Hal is about to speak again until Ganthet raises his hand to him.

"Well before we get any further what would you like to do with Mr. Aono?" Ganthet asks.

Tenmei sits in his chair for a moment and thinks about it. Several minutes go by until the headmaster gets up from his chair and walks over to Ganthet.

"Well his is a lantern now so i guess you should deal with him." Finally answering Ganthets question.

Ganthet flots up to be eye to eye with Tenmei. "Theres a problem with that old friend. You see his ring is not the only one in the area he has a box with six other rings." He informs the headmaster.

The headmaster thinks for a moment and replies."Well since theres going to be major repairs of the school we are going to have to shut down for a time how about have the students gather out front and your group standing with Mr. Aono with the box and let the rings select there users. I believe that tomorrow morning will be good. Is that satisfactory." He tells Ganthet.

"That is quiet satisfactory." Ganthet agrees to the terms

"I will have my assistant spread the word." He says as he moves back to his desk and presses a button on it."Ruby can you come in here for a moment." A few moments later Ruby walks into the room.

"You wanted to see me headmaster." She asks

"Yes i need you to let the student body know that for a time the school is going to be closed for repairs and remodel and they need to assemble out front in the morning." He commands.

"I will get onto that right away." She says as she bows and leaves the room. A few moments later the intercom the school has activates.

_"All students this is an announcement the school will be closing temperarly for repair and all students are to assemble at the front gate before they head home. That is all." The comm system shuts off_

"I believe that will take care of that." The headmaster says as he sits back down in his chair.

"I agree until tomorrow then." Ganthet says as the group turns to leave before they reach the door keito enters the room it looks like she is out of breath from running.

"Headmaster we have a problem." She says inbetween breaths.

"Whats the problem Keito?" He asks.

"Kuyo escaped somehow he was secured in his cell i was bringing him some water and when i got to his cell he was not in it. Me and a few of the new council searched the grounds there was no trace." She said paniced.

"Its a good thing the school will be shut down for a time do not tell anyone Keito besides with the through beating he took he will be licking his wounds for a while before he acts."

Keito bows and leave the room.

"So there are more problems." Ganthet says as he and the rest of the gourp leave the room.

The headmaster is now alone in his office. "Mr. Aono i don't knwo what may happen to you in the future but you are to have one wild ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Splitting Hairs

After hearing the news that the school is going to be closed down for a time for repairs all five women converge on Moka's room. After they arrive the discuss what they are going to do.

"If there going to shut down for a while i guess we all go to our respective homes." Moka says with trepidation

"If we are all going home how can i spend time with my destined one.!" Kurumu says as her voice went up several octives.

"From what i was told it will be only for a short time we will be with him again." Ruby does her best to reasure them.

"At least i wont have to use my peoples lolipop to keep cool in this enviroment. But i would miss Tsukune." Mizore says in her usual low voice.

The girls sit there for a few minutes in silence until Yukari looks at the clock on the wall.

"Hey has anyone checked on Tsukune since we put him in his room." Yukari voices a thought.

The girls look at her and think for a moment. Until Kurumu speaks up.

"No i don't think we have and i don't think he knows about what is happening."

"Oh that reminds me i need to tell him to bring some sort of box with him tomorrow that he has had for a while." Ruby speaks up.

"What box?" Mizore says dryly.

"I don't know what it could be but lets go check on him." Ruby says as the girls get up and leave Moka's room.

While there walking inner moka speaks to outer moka.

_'what is the matter with you he proved himself to us.' inner moka says._

_'I know but he could of died.' Outer responds._

_'He has a power that even rivals us so dont be nervous.' inner responds._

With that not another word between the two are spoken. Several minutes later the group reaches the young mans room. Kurumu knoks on the door. Several seconds go by until they hear.

"Coming!" Came a grogy voice from the other side. A few seconds later the door opens.

"Hey what are you all doing here." He says. Tsukune still wearing the Green ring but he reverted back to his normal school uniform.

"We just came by to let you know since we think you don't know that the school is going to be closed for a while for repairs and that the student body is to be assembled infront in the morning for some reason and that you are to bring a box that you know what it is with you." Ruby informs Tsukune of the situation.

Tsukune looks at them before replying."Sorry about not inviting you all in I'm still exusted from eariler. So I'm just going to go back to bed but i will see you all later." He says to the group.

He starts to close the door when Moka asks. "If it is ok with you can I." She tries to ask about taking some of his blood.

Tsukune with the look of annoyance."Moka i will give you some tomorrow but right now I need some sleep and all of you should do the same it's going to be a long day tomorrow." He says as he closes the door and they hear him get back into bed.

The girls have a look of shock on there face especialy Moka who looks like she has been kicked in the chest.

"Well thats something new." Mizore breaks the silence.

"Well he is tired so it probably nothing." Moka says with some fear in her voice.

_'tired my ass he rejected us he must be tought a lesson.' _inner moka chims in.

'_not now he has been through alot so maybe that is what it is.' outer says._

while walking Yukari stops.

"Well seeing that its late why don't we all go to our rooms and get some rest it's going to be a busy day tomorrow." She says to the group.

Ruby gets infront of the group. "I agree with Yukari maybe we all need some rest so we can be ready for what the day may bring tomorrow."

The rest of the group stand there for a few moments in thought until Mizore speaks up.

"Your right I'm going to get some sleep alot happened today." She says and with that she leaves the group and heads to her room. One by one they say there goodbyes for the night in hopes that tomorrow will be better.

In Tsukune's room after the encounter with the girls who think he went to bed he got up and looked for the box which didn't take long to find since it was on a shelf in his closet. He opens the box and the rings are still there minus his which is on his finger.

"Well I wonder you are you going to chose." He says to no one inperticular. With that he puts the now closed box on his night stand for tomorrow and he turns in for the night.

Tomorrow morning 7 a.m. The students are assembled infront of the school. Tsukune is headed there now in a rush since he slept very heavily when he ran into Kilowag.

"OOF." He said as he smashed into the pigman from Bolovax Vik and drop the box onto the groud

Kilowag looks down at him like he barely feel anything. "Well at least i don't have to track you down." He says as he helps Tsukune up off the ground.

"No i should of watched where i was going. Wheres the box." He says as he looks around and finds the box not to far from him.

"Well its a good thing i did run into you since you need to be at the podium because before the headmaster dismisses you guys the rings are going to chose there owners." Kilowag explains the situation to Tsukune.

Tsukune finishes brushing himself off. "Well we better be off so we can get this overwith and i can go home."

_'This kid has no idea what is going to happen.'_ Kilowag thinks to himself as they head towards the assembled students.

A minute or so later Tsukune reaches the podium as the headmaster gives his speech.

"Since the school is going to be repair I will let you know that there will be upgrades like internet and cell service and a few other surprises when you get back. I will now turn this over to a friend of mine." The headmaster says as he gets out of the way of Ganthet.

Ganthet approches the podium. He begins to speak. "Young ones you are the future but you must remember you are part of this planet and its up to you to make the most of the oppertunities that are given to you. Now I must ask you for your patients for a while longer." He says as he motions for Tsukune over.

"Mr. Aono here has been holding onto something that should make your lives more interesting. The power rings inside this box will chose there wielders but do not put the rings on when they are near you just grab them and come up here and from that we will show you what to do." Ganthet says as he opens the box and the rings the moment the box is opened fly out.

The rings fly up to the sky and hang there for moment until the yellow and the green rings desend and go through the rows of students like there studying them until both rings settle infront of Moka which she looks at them.

'_Can't you hear them they have chose us.' Inner speaks _

_'Yes i know what do i do.' Outer responds._

_'Grab them.' inner responds_.

At that moment she grabs both rings with both hands but doesn't put them on as was instructed. There are murmurs from the assembled students.

"Sure she gets chosen first." Kururmu says annoyed.

Just then the sapphire colored ring decents and parks itself right infront of Kurumu.

"Yahoo I was chosen!" She says as she grabs the ring infront of her.

"Great now that milk cow gets more power just wonderful." Yukari says but at that moment the white ring comes to her. She doesn't say anything she just grabs the ring.

Mizore who is watching her friends one by one get power rings but she is not feeling jealousy but more compassion for her friends then the indigo colored ring comes to her she grabs it. "Well this is going to be fun." She says in her usual low voice.

Ruby who is standing near the podium is watching as she has a great deal of hope for the future for her young friends as the Blue ring comes to her she grabs it. "This is going to be a long story to tell others in the time to come." She says

The only ring that has not come down is the orange ring which doesn't seem to be pleased with the crowd so it keeps moving to the barrier and exists the area.

"Whats it doing or better wheres it going." The headmaster asks Ganthet

Ganthet turns to Headmaster. "Its going to find its wielder." Ganthet replieso

The girls on the other hand had moved to infront of the podium.

"The rest of you are dismissed and have a good vacation." The Headmaster tells the rest of the group.

Tsukune jumps down from the podium and goes over to the girls.

"We are all in the same boat now."He says as he looks onto the group but Moka is looking sad for a reason. He walks over to her.

"Whats wrong Moka." He asks her.

"Why am i the only one with two rings." She responds.

"Thats a good question why does she get to have two rings plus what about the orange ring." Mizore poses the two questions.

"All your questions will be answered soon but for now gather your things and come with us." Ganthet says as he approches the group.

"Are you going to take us to your home planet." Yukari asks.

"No but again the questions and some equipment are on our ship outside the barrier we will get that bus driver to take us back to the location and then Mr. Jordan will take you to the watchtower to meet the main members of the justice league and remember don't put the rings on yet." Ganthet replies to the question.

So the group rushes to there rooms to gather the things they will need. A half hour later the group returns to the front of the school where the bus driver and the lantern group is waiting for them.

"Well the bus is going to be full today. Alright everyone on the bus so we can get back to the other side." The bus driver says while smoking his cigar. Everyone gets onto the bus. When everyone is in there seats as best they could be the bus driver heads for the tunnel. Several seconds later they reappear on the other side a short drive later there back at where the ships is but the only people that are still around is the titans. The bus comes to a stop and the door opens. The group gets off the bus.

Beast Boy walks up to Yukari noticing her hat and wand. "What are you suppose to be a witch." He says to her.

Starfire standing next to Nightwing looks at him. "What is a witch?"

Nightwing looks ahead."I'll tell you when we get home." He says

Raven yanks him back. "Hey what was that for?" Beast boy asks.

"Don't be rude, or i will tell your sister Garfield or make you sleep on the floor." Raven says to drive her point home to her boyfriend.

Beast boy stands there for a moment.

"Yes dear i will apologize." Before he could do said thing the group was not around anymore. Shruging his shoulders he walks away.

Inside the ship.

"So when are we going to put our rings on!" Yukari yells out.

Ganthet turns to look at her.

"As said on this planet patients is a virtue. There are a few things i must let you all know first." He explains to them as they enter the medical bay.

"First off i have known about who and what you are since Mr. Aono entered your school. Before you start asking questions let me explain the ring he posesses also allowed me to see through his eyes in a way so i have known about your powers and i know about Ms. Akashiya's duality." He explains to all.

"So thats why we have all this crazy equipment with us." Kilowag says.

Ganthet moves over to two pillar like devices. "These devices here should make instead of one Moka into two seperate individuals. First let me scan you and make sure it is calibrated properly.

_'He's going to do what.' inner moka speaks up._

_'I think he is going to give us sperate bodys' outer responds_

_'I got a few questions have Tsukune to let me out.' Inner demands._

She walks up to Tsukune. "Tsukune inner wants to ask a few questions she wants out." She tells Tsukune.

"Well this does involve her." He says as he pulls the rosario off.

The moment he takes the rosario off violet light engulfs everything as Moka transforms from her outer persona. Her features change and her hair goes from pink to silver and her eyes go from green human like eyes to slited red eyes. As the light dies down inner moka is now standing where outer moka is.

She looks over to Tsukune."It's been a while Tsukune but i will deal with you later." She says as she turns to Ganthet. "Before you do anything what do you need to scan me for." She says as she glares at Ganthet.

"Well I want to make sure that the device will work properly so sit down please." Ganthet requests as he starts to scan her. Several moments pass and there is a beep from the scanner.

"Whats that beep about." Ruby asks.

Ganthet looks at the device readout. "I'm not sure but let me look over the scans." He says as he updates the med computer with inners scans. "Mr. Aono could you put the Rosery back on so i can scan normal Moka." He instructs.

"That beep better not be anything bad or i will make you learn your place." She says as the Rosary is put back into its place and the silver hair is replaced with pink and red eyes are back to there normal green. She falls back into Tsukune's arms.

"Tsukune i need.."She attempt to say but is interupted by Ganthet.

"You can have some later right now i need to finish." Ganthet says annoyed as he uses the device on normal Moka and once again a beep is heard through the room.

"Well what is going on."Kurumu sounding impatient.

"Its going to take a little time to figure out these readings so for now i will ask all of you to leave the med bay i will call for you later but for now leave your rings on the table until i call for you again." Ganthet against explains what needs to happen. They do as they are told they leave there rings and exit.

On the bridge everyone is waiting.

"What worries me is that beep that the scan device made I hope its nothing bad." Yukari says worried.

"Its probably just showing that inner has a heart or something." Mizore trying to tone down the situation.

Hal walks over to the group.

"Its probably nothing Ganthet has been around for awhile and well he usually gets things done." Hal trys to make them feel better.

Sinestro then comes over.

"Yeah just another reason why i let him live when i eliminated the rest of the Gaurdian councel." He says letting them know that the rest of the Gaurdians are gone.

Tsukune then turns to Sinestro.

"Then why do you have a power ring." He points out getting into a defensive stance.

"This ring is my original ring and well it believes that it can redem me. I use to be a yellow lantern in other words a villian." letting them all know about his past.

For several minutes no one says anything until the door opens and Ganthet enters the bridge.

"I finished my analysis and i couldnt find anything wrong but it does worry me a little but the final calabration of the device is also finished so if all of you would follow me." He orders and the group of teens follow him back into the med bay.

Ganthet turns to Moka. "Now Moka I now need you to step into this device right here." He points to the entry way to the first pillar.

Moka even though she is worried does it she enters the device. The door closes behind her. Ganthet glids over to the controls and presses a few buttons. The devices start to hum and the room starts to fill with light and the humming gets louder to the point where everyone except for Ganthet have to cover there eyes and ears.

"AAAAAHHHHHH..." Moka screams from the first device.

"We have to shut it down it's hurting her!" Tsukune shouts.

"No i want to see this through." Moka yells through the walls of the device even though it was muffled they could hear it through the intercom.

Several more minutes pass and with the humming and light ends. Ganthet gets in the middle of both devices and presses a button and both doors open and a steam/fog come out of the devices doors blinding everyone. Several seconds pass and what they see next seems impossible.

"Ladys and Gentleman i give you Moka 1 and Moka 2." Ganthet says with both Moka's comming out of the devices while wearing the school uniform.


	6. Chapter 6

Lantern's Oath

The group is standing there stareing at something that Tsukune and the rest of the girls would never see both Moka's in the same place at the same time. No one says anything for a good deal of time because of shock of that moment. If this was one of the old cartoons from the states Tsukunes' jaw would be on the floor from the shock.

"How is this even possible." Was the only things he could say.

"Duplication a high level witch could do that easily." Ruby says confidently.

"Well you know that your headmaster was the first Terran green lantern right. Also I don't think your magic could do what i just did." Ganthet asked the question and responds to Rubys.

The teens nod yes.

"Well i was contacted by him when you joined the school. So when i was observing through you Tsukune I saw that your friend Moka has two unique personallities that is locked away because of the rosary so i had whats left of the science division to work on the problem." Ganthet lets teh group know of what is happening.

"Wait a sec theres one things i don't understand." Kurumu speaks up.

"One thing i think there would be a lot that you don't understand." Yukari cracks a wise.

"Oh shut it brat." Kurumu retorts.

Ganthet gets inbetween the two.

"Now before this turns into a full blown argument I shall explain a little more. So Miss. Kurono what is your question." He says before the two girls get any further.

"Wouldn't splitting them in two cut there power and abilities in half?" She poses the question.

Ganthet stands there for a second before responding.

"Normally yes it would but if you remember I scanned her inner form first before scanning her outer form so that muscle stregnth and other reading can be intergrated into the cloning and personallity transfer." Ganthet answers.

Inner Moka walks up to Ganthet.

"So i don't have half my power." Inner moka asks.

Ganthet turns to her. "Yes my dear you do." He repilies to her.

"The one thing i was worried about that something went wrong and there minds switched bodies." Mizore spoke up.

Ganthet chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. These devices are perfectly safe." He says to all of them._'I wont tell them that was one thing i was worried about.'_ he mentally said to himself.

"Well what are we going to call them. We can't just call them Moka 1 and Moka 2." Tsukune points out the 800 pound elephant in the room.

"Well we can always call them Pink and Silver." Kurumu suggests.

Yukari rolls her eyes at Kurumu. "This is not Pokemon game Kurumu we have to call them something." She says annoyed.

Silver haired moka speaks up. "If i may make a suggestion how bought i go by the name Ura and my former outer part goes by Omote just until we can get things straightened out."The now dubbed Ura says.

Pink haired moka looks at the other. "I don't mind for the time being." She says calmly.

Carol Farris chims in."So i guess that settles that problem." She says as she looks at the kids.

Several seconds go by.

"So what are we going to do now." Ruby posed the question.

Hal is the first one to speak. "Well i guess you all can if it's ok with Ganthet put on your power rings and recite the oaths that will give you your powers." He tells them.

"Yes i do believe it is time for that and you will need your power batteries as well." Ganthet says as he goes over to the far wall and presses a button. the wall pulls up to reveal there power batteries.

"These power batteries are to be used to charged your rings. The rings do not have unlimited energy. Mr. Aono your ring as far as i know is drained so you will have to charge it but you have to say the oath when you charge it and that goes for the rest of you." Ganthet informs the teens.

"How do we charge our rings When there drained?" Ruby asks

Sinestro moves to stand infront of them with his power battery. "That is simple enough first you touch the ring to the battery and say the lantern oath of your respective rings you will feel your ring being charged." He explains to them.

The group do as they are told and takes there rings and walk over to the open wall with the batteries.

"Now put on your rings and say your oaths." Ganthet instructs.

they all put on there rings and touch them to the batteries and they say there oaths all together.

Omote and Tsukune in unison.

"In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might

Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!"

Ura

"In blackest day, in brightest night,

Beware your fears made into light.

Let those who try to stop what's right

Burn like my power Sinestro's might!"

Kurumu

"For hearts long lost and full of fright,

For those alone in Blackest Night.

Accept our ring and join our fight,

Love conquers all with violet light!"

Mizore

"Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur,

Natromo faan tornek wot ur.

Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur,

Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!"

Yukari

"In darkest day, in silent night

With souls full of light

Crush those who bring blackest night

By our hand... WHITE LANTERN'S LIGHT! "

Ruby

"In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

The moment that they finish there oaths a bright light of colors from each of them fill the room to a point where thoughs in attendance had to shield there eyes for the light being so bright that would blind them. Several seconds go by the blinding light goes away and standing before them in all there glory are the teens in there respective Lantern uniforms green yellow blue white star sapphire and indigo.

**((a/n) I tried to find an english verison of the indigo oath but i was unable to find one Also the yellow oath looked for a more apropriate version but couldn't really find one so in other words you pays your money and take your chances. For the white lantern i looked as best as i could online so whoever did it up i give you credit for it. Also now is the time if you have ideas for there uniforms including a new one for Tsukune now is the time to send me a message forget the forum just send me a message. )**


	7. Chapter 7

Transport

**(A/N) I was waiting for more imput but i guess the one suggestion that i got is going to have to do so just deal with it also i am going to do what i can to change the design enough to be i guess original.)**

As the light fads from the combined oath taking six familiar forms start to come forth. Starting with Tsukune his Lantern uniform changed from what it was at the start. This time his unifrom is more like a traditional green lantern unifrom green gloves just short of his elbows and green boots up to his mid shin black pants with a white strip up the side and nearly solid green top with several black strip going around him and connecting to his back with the lantern emblem at the center.

Omotes next with her uniform looks alot like that of Fire from batman brave and the bold but the difference is that on the belt is the green lantern emblem and sleves coming down to her elbows and no shoulder armor.

Ura's yellow lantern uniform is a female version of Hal Jordan from the Injustice game. Instead of long black pants there more like black and yellow shorts with thigh high yellow boots her gloves are black with arm bands that come up to her elblow from her elbow to her shoulder he skin is exposed her emblem is in the middle of the chest.

Kurumu uniform doesnt leave much to the imagination since it looks close to Mileena's costume from Mortal combat nine with no facemask. The differences is that theres a lantern emblem that connects the two sides of her top with sapphire colored gloves up to her elbows and boots that go up to her knees to a point.

Mizore's uniform looks like killer frosts costume from Injustice but with differences. First off her indigo colored glows goes to her elbows and covers her hands. Her boots go up to her knees with shorts that go down to mid thigh her lantern emblem is place on her stomach.

Ruby's costume looks like Kitana's costume from MK9 but with differences. Thigh high boots with fishnets going up her legs. Her gloves go up to her elbow but her hands are like biker gloves with the top of her hand exposed and the gloves are fingerless her lantern emblem is on her left breast.

Yukari's uniform looks like the scarlet witch but from X-men evolution. It does have a duster type jacket with the lantern emblem on the back and her witches hat has the emblem. Instead of long pants she has shorts that go down to just above the knee and she wears combat looking type boots. But the strangest thing is that she is no longer shorter and younger then the rest she is now nearly the same height as Mizore and just as old as the rest of them and her hair is now down to the middle fo her back she doesn't even realize that she is taller or all the changes that have happened.

Everyone is shocked when they look at Yukari. "Whats wrong everyone?" She askes the question with some fear.

No one says a word for a few moments until Tsukune walks up to her and she thinks to look up but she is shocked when she realizes that she is nearly at the same height.

"Your no longer short or your old age of thirteen. You look more like our age." Tsukune tells her.

"What how could that be!" She nearly screams.

Ganthet comes forward.

"I think i maybe able to answer that question. Since your ring represents life i think I'm nor sure i will have to check the readings that this room is taking but since like i said the ring represents life the ring might of thought that you were to inmature to handle the power and aged you accordingly." Ganthet attempts to explain what is going on.

Mizore steps forward. "I feel strange thought." She attempts to create ice claws but nothing happens. "My powers something wrong." She says starting to panic.

"Same with me." Kurumu says as she trys to extend her wings and her tail.

"I don't have a thirst for blood." Ura and Omote both say at the same time.

"Even our magic doesn't work." Ruby and Yukari both say.

Tsukune is starting to panic more for them and he turns to Ganthet."What is going on sir?" He asks.

"Yes you better start explaining little man." Ura now starting to sound pissed.

The lanterns on Ganthet side start to point there rings at the teen. Ganthet puts his hand up. "Stay your hand everyone i will explain. When you headmaster was a lantern his monster powers were amplified to a point by the power ring that his powers were completely out of control." He starts to explain.

"But why do we feel so wierd." Yukari asks.

Ganthet looks to her."That is simple the rings after there adjustment during there time in the box are supressing your monster part of your DNA."

"So what does that mean." Tsukune asks.

"That means until they take off there rings there monster abilities are blocked plus there rings are augmenting there natural abilities but at this point there now just as human as you Mr. Aono." Ganthet finishes explaining to everyone.

The girls at that moment stand there in shock after being informed that with the rings that they have on there fingers are now basically human.

"We're human while we have the rings on." Kurumu says barely above a wisper.

"Yes Ms. Kurono." Ganthet replies in the afirmative.

The next thing that happened shocked everyone.

"Yahoo!." she yells as she jumps over to Tsukune and gives him a spiecal hug.

"Now i can meet my future in laws without having to worry about exposing my monster side." She says excitedly.

"Let him go Kurumu your smothering him." Ura and Omote both say in unison.

What they hear next they didn't expect.

"No she's not." Came the moffled voice of Tsukune.

"He's not smothered since his shield is up which help us lanterns survive in space." Carol Ferris points out.

Ruby steps forward

"But that doesn't make it right for her to do that." She says with slight annoyance.

Ganthet looks like he is starting to get annoyed. "Ok kids fall back in line." He ordered. The kids stop fighting and get into line with kurumu and Tsukune at one and while the Moka's at the other.

Tsukune turns his head slightly to Kurumu. "What would you like to do later." He wispers to her. "I'll tell you later. When we are not being watched" She wispers back with no one noticeses.

On the other side of the group Ura and Omote wisper to each other. "We must make Tsukune ours now and forever no matter what." Ura says confidently. "I agree sister." Omote agrees with her other self.

"Now that all the excitment is over i will hand you all over to Mr. Jordan and he can deal with you. I'm going to go lay down and get some rest and before you ask i am a few billion years old so yeah." Ganthet says as he leaves the room.

"What are we going to do now Mr. Jordan?" Tsukune asks

Hal takes a moment before he answers.

"We are going to move to the bridge first and go from there." He replies.

So the kids move to the bridge of the intercepter. Carol walks up to Hal.

"You have no idea what your doing." She says to him slightly amused.

"Your right." He replies.

Kilowag and Sinestro walk up to him next.

"You better think up something quick Jordan because you got to remember there teens and they could eat you alive well maybe if some of them take off the rings." Kilowag says seriously.

"Jordan you are at a tactical disadvantage." Sinestro says to him.

"I do have kinda have an idea." He tells his group as he enters the bridge of the interceptor and goes to the comm console.

"i'm going to contact the Watchtower and get us up there so we can meet the League council." He said even though he hasn't planned that far yet.

"Whats the league council?" Yukari poses the question.

"There the original memebers of the Justice League." He responds as he hit a few buttons on the console to open a comm line.

"Watchtower this is Jordan come in Jonn you there." Hal tries to get the martian to respond. But instead of The Manhunter he got someone else a female in her mid to late twenties. She has blue hair and a gold tiara on her head.

"Mercury why are you on monitor duty." He was puzzeled. The teens looks on in shock because they reconize her.

"Oh hey Hal i took over monitor duty since Jonn had to take care of his niece." she responds.

"Let me guess Conner and Megan got into it again." Hal said having heard of the past arguments the Human/Kryptonian hybrid and Female Martian had over the past few years.

"Yeah for something stupid furniture. So what you going to be needing" Mercury says little annoyed. And poses a question.

"in a few minutes I'm going to need transport for me and six others the kids behind me." He tells her while nodding back to the teens in the background.

"Ok just let me know when your ready and i will beam you up to the watchtower." She says as she fads from the screen. Hal turns to the kids and they all have a look of shock on there faces.

"Whats wrong with you kids." Hal trying to understand what is wrong with them.

"Thats Sailor Mercury." Tsukune said

"Yeah one of the Sailor Senshi so what." Hal said like its a everday thing.

"So what there legends in Japan. How long have they been members of the league." Ruby tries to keep calm.

"I'm not allowed to talk about that but i can tell you it has been a while now." Hal responds to Ruby. He clears his throught. "We need to get going is there anything else that needs to be discussed before we leave."He asks.

No one says anything for a few moments until Mizore desides to speak up.

"Well there is something that needs to be asked." She says.

"What would that be." Hal responds.

Mizore shifts around nervously. "Well if we are going to be going up against super villians and threats to the Earth what about our parents could be in danger." She says with concern in her voice.

"Yeah what about the parents of all of us." Ura and Omote say in unison.

"I agree and Ura,Omote the twin speak is getting annoying." Kurumu agrees and is annoyed with the antics of the now twins.

The teens start to speak about doing something about getting there parents to safety before they have to start protecting the planet from threats. Hal understands the problem and respoinds.

"We can bring that up to the League council when we get there so now i believe that if we are all done i think it's time to go." He says as he gets in the middle of the group.

"Watchtower this is Jordan. Eight to beam up."

With that said the transporter beam from the watchtower takes hold of them and in a few moments they are gone from the planet.

**(A/N) With the Watchtower transporter in my mind the transporter sound and effect from the original trek series.**


	8. Chapter 8

Meetings

A few seconds pass as the interior of the interceptor is replaced with a view of the Transport pad and the other parts of the Watchtower. The teens look around there eyes wide in wonder. Hal Jordan walks forward and turns around to face them.

"Kids welcome to the watchtower." Hal tells them.

The group takes in the view of the area there in.

"This is amazing." Yukari says as she looks around.

"There are so many people here."Kurumu says seeing all the people.

"Yes there are alot of people. There most if not all the heros of Earth." Hal tells her.

At that moment an alarm goes off. Which makes the teens jump a little and makes them slightly unnerved.

"_Dopant and Zodiart attack in Futo assault team assmble." _The voice on the intercom says.

Four people run up to the pad.

"Clear the pad." Said a man in a cowboy outfit.

"Hey Vigilantie." He says to the man.

"Talk to you later Hal we got bad guys to rustle. Hurry up you three." He says to hal and yells at the three behind them.

"Hey new people and that means new friends." A boy that looks like a japanese greaser.

"Gene you can make new friends when we get back." Vig says annoyed.

Next you hear four clicks on his belt.

"3...2...1." The voice from his belt says. "Henshin" With that light and smoke he changes.

"Fourze!" Tsukune points out.

Mizore moves over to him."Who." She asks.

"Kamen RIder Fourze another hero from Japan." Tsukune explains.

"Come on Phil and Sho lets get a move on." Vigalantie yells out.

Two people pass them teens.

"Phil you ready." The one in the 1940's looking detective cloths say.

"Lets do this Shotarou." Phil says

They move to the transporter pad With that the two take out what look to be sticks and they hit the buttons.

"Cyclone." The green box's voice says. "Joker" the black looking stick says.

The two do a movement and say in unison. "Henshin." they both say. Phil falls to the ground while the other transforms into his armor thats both green and black.

"Hey Sho is Akiko in position?" Vig asks

"Yeah she is." He responds.

"Good she just needs to get phil out of the way. Now beam us down." Vig points out and tells the operator and with that the three are beamed away to fight the villians.

Tsukune is about ready to explode. Kurumu has a conserned look on her face.

"Tsukune what is it." She asks

"I can't believe that both Fouze and W are in the league how did this happen."

Hal looks to him. "Do any of you remember the Thanigarian invasion."

Tsukune nods yes but the girls dont understand except for Ruby.

"Ruby you know about what happened." Yukari asked.

She turned to the girls.

"Yes Earth was invaded by an alien race but the league and other heros around the world fight them off and defeated them they tried to take witches knoll but they were stopped by the sunflowers on the hill." She explains to the group.

"But that was nearly ten years ago." Tsukune exclaimed.

"Yes it was. We lost alot of good people" Hal said looking down sad.

"So where do we go from here." MIzore attempts to change the subject.

"Oh thats right we need to go to the league council so lets get a move on." Hal says as he starts to move ahead..

The teens not knowing anything better to do start to move and follow him. They come apone one of the practice rooms when they hear people inside.

"Come on Sparky you need to stop calling your attacks." The first person said.

"Stop calling me Sparky. Green Arrow or better yet Oly." The second voice more feminie said.

"Well i can't call you blow hard because thats windy." Green arrow said jokingly.

"What have i told you about calilng me that." The thrid voice said which is husky fem.

The next thing they heard was "World..." but she didnt get it off because green arrow jumped and shot an arrow at her which in a few inches from her intraped her in a snare arrow.

"I've told you both to stop calling your attacks or the villians will get you."

The group doesn't hear the response to what Green arrow was saying since they continued on with there walking. Tsukune who is in the back of the group looking at the pictures on the walls and doesn't notice the hallway split in two and collides into someone.

"Oof." He says and lands on the ground. The girls don't see it happen but he looks up and sees a women wearing black and silver with a key type staff.

"Pluto." Is all he could say as he gets up off the ground.

"Hello Mr. Aono. Before you answer i have known you were comming her for some time. You are going to have a wild ride. That is all i can say also be careful." She says as she walks away. Tsukune comes back to himself and catches up with the rest of the group not saying anything about what happened. But Pluto walks up to Zatanna.

"So what do you think." Zatanna asks.

"He is young but he will do wonders and create much." Pluto responds to the question.

"You are so cryptic." Zatanna says annoyed.

"You know I can not reveal what i know directly." Pluto responds.

Zatanna looks at her and rolls her eyes.

"You are so boring." Zatanna says annoyed

The two say nothing and head in another direction.

Several minutes pass until Hal and the teens come up to a door that just said League Council.

"Well here we are." Hal said as he takes out a pass and presses it against the key pad on the wall. The door slides apart revealing a room with a table and seven chairs with windows showing space and Earth.

"What is this place?" Ruby asks.

"This is where the original members of the League gather to discuss things." Hal responds to her question.

"Wait i thought you were an original member of the league." Mizore says.

"I am but not an active original another lantern is John Stewart is more active then i am so he is a council memeber." Hal replies to what Mizore said.

Yukari is the first to walk up to the table and chairs.

"The ways this is all arranged reminds me of something." Yukari saying while trying to think of what it is.

"Yes this does remind us of something." The Akashiya twins say in unison.

"Ok you two need to stop talking in stereo because its getting annoying." Kurumu says while she is acting like she getting a headake.

Tsukune stands in thought when he snaps his fingers. "I got it. Its kinda like Arthur and his knights no one is more equal the the other." He says after he figured it out.

Hal thinks for a moment. "You know I never thought of it that way I thought they had it this way so they can just face each other." Hal responds

Yukari sits in one of the seats. "Wow i can't believe I'm sitting in possibly Superman's or Wonder Woman's seat." She says but yet no one says anything all Yukari sees is a shadow approch her she is afraid. "Guys this is not funny." She says with fear in her voice. The shadow grows but there are two points that form and all Yukari hears next is. "Your in my seat."


	9. Chapter 9

Events

**(A/N) I have changed a few things about the DCU you will find out soon enough. You may or may not like it but hey i am doing what i can.**

"You are in my seat. " A voice that sound harsh says to Yukari. Until the day they die everyone swears that Yukari jumped three feet into the air and two feet to the left plus they would swear for a moment that she really did come out of her skin while a blood curdling scream came from her. "EEEYYYAAA."

Someone who wore blue with stars on the pants with a gold lasso a red top of sorts with a gold double W on it gold belt and gold tiara with a red star in it. She smacks him lightly.

"Bruce you shouldn't of scared her like that even though she is a witch." She says annoyed.

"She was in my seat and we don't know these kid intentions so it's batman until we find out and how do you know what they are?" Bruce aka batman said and questions.

Wonder Woman looks at the girls. She returns her gaze to Batman.

"Well amazons are part of legands and you seen Aries so whats so different about Vampires, Snow Maidens, Witches and succubus." She says in a matter a fact way.

Batman doesn't say anything back to Wonder Woman because she has a point and can't argue against it.

Hal walks up to Batman.

"Oh give it a rest Bruce you need to lighten up a bit and hello to you Diana." Hal says before continuing. "One of you kids go check on her." He said

Ruby is the one who goes checks on her. The rest of the League council walks in first walks in is a man with a S on his chest. Kurumu gets a good look.

"Superman." Is all she says.

Tsukune turns to her. "Wait the succubus race knows of superman?" he questions.

"Yeah we do a few of our race live in Metropolis." She answers back.

The rest of the council enter the room Flash, Hawkgirl,Martian Manhunter,and the other green lantern. They all sit down Superman is still standing.

"I have been made aware of the situation you have Hal." Superman says to Hal.

Hal looks in the direction of Superman before he responds.

"Yes the teens that you see her are all from myth and legand. Well except for the boy here." Hal responds to superman.

"What do you mean out of myth and legand."Flash speaks up.

Hal clears his throught.

"What i mean is that Vampires, Werewolf, Succubi, and other like that do exist. I don't think it would be a surprise since we have dealt with ancient gods before." Hal responds

"Ok we understand that part but how did they get lantern rings?"Hawkgirl asks.

"Ganthet created a box that had speical rings and Mr. Aono here took a green ring and while doing so ganthet was able to adjust the other to deal with these girls unique physiology. Since i was not the first lantern from Earth." He responds to the question that was posed.

John Stewart looks annoyed.

"What do you mean by that if you were not the first lantern from Earth it would of been in the book of Oa." Stewart said sounding angry.

"Yeah thats what i asked but there are things that were left omited. But from what i have been told is that there Headmaster was the first lantern but his "Monster" abilities kinda went do you think they were so against me being a lantern until they found out i was just an ordinary human." He responds to Stewart.

"Wait headmaster so there in some kind of school?" Hawkgirl said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes they go to high school for monster called Yokai Acadamy. They learn there how to coexist with humanity we all may have passed a vampire or a werewolf or who knows what else in our lives." He responds.

"But what about him." Batman ask pointing to Tsukune.

Tsukune looks nervous. "Well i failed my high school entrance exams. My parents were disappointed to put it lightly until my father came across a packet for the school and signed me up."He responds to Batman's question.

"How did you survive all this time?" Superman asks.

The girls stepped forward. Omote decided to speak.

"He made friends with me on our first day and over the weeks he made friends with Kurumu whos a succubus. Mizore who is a Yuki-Oona. Yukari and Ruby who are witches." She responds to the question posed.

"What about her." Wonder woman says as she points to Ura.

"I was her inner half until Ganthet changed all that. The rosario that Omote wears use to keep me sealed we shared one body and when the seal came off and i would come out. I am known as a S class monster. Its the strongest level of monsters practically unbeatable." She responds.

Superman is about to speak again until batman stands up.

"I volunteer me and wonder woman to train them in hand to hand and detective skills plus it would give me a oppertunity to see what there motivation is." He says.

Hal turns to batman.

"There teenagers what motivation do you thinks these teens have."

Before Batman can answer there was a beep on the comm line and Batman knew who it was.

"What is it Damien." Batman sounding annoyed.

"I hate to bother you with this Father but Diana's Mom is driving Alfred crazy trying to tell him what to do." Bruce's son says.

"I told you this would happen if we don't visit her when we can. You know how she is about the twins." She says attempting to remind Bruce.

Batman thinks for a moment and responds."We will be back in a few minutes for now keep your brother and sister away from thoughs two plus we got some guests coming." Bruce informs Damien.

"I'll do what i can father. Hey you to knock it off!" He says as the comm goes silent.

"Well i guess that settles the question of training for now." Superman says

Hal turns to the teens. "Well i guess this is where we part ways and hand you off to captain brood and wonder woman." He tells them.

"Wait i thought you were going to train us?" Tsukune asks.

"Oh don't worry about that i will pop in now and again to teach you a thing or two about the power of your rings or someone of another corps may come by to show you what you can do." Hal responded.

Kurumu looks at yukari. "You doing ok." She asks.

"Yes i am a little shaken up but i will be fine." She responds.

Batman walks up to the teens. Yukari looks a little nervous. He looks them over.

"Ok who's the leader of this band of misfits?" he asks.

Everyone looks at each other and all the girls point to Tsukune and he notices this._ 'Thanks everyone for throwing me under the bus.' _He thinks to himself.

"Good get your gear and come with us to the transporter." He says as he walks out of the room.

Wonder Woman walks up next. "Don't mind him. He is kinda paranoid but once you get to know him he's fine. So get your things together and follow me back to the transporter pads."She says to the teens.

The teens do as they are instructed and a few minutes later they return to the area that they all first started from.

Turning to wonder woman ruby asks a question.

"Where are we going? If i am allowed to ask." Ruby asks her question.

Wonder woman turns to her."Gotham City." She responds.

What she says sends a shock through Tsukune."Gotham City as in where the worst criminals live." He says in fear.

Kurumu gets close to Tsukune and takes his hand.

"What kind of criminals?" Kurumu asks with the same amount of fear.

Batman turns to them."Don't worry about it for now. Right now we have to deal with a different matter. Transport tech send us to wayne manner." He says and orders the tech to do.

The Tech give batman a nod in understanding and presses a few buttons on his control panel and within a few seconds the group disappear from the pad.

The group rematerialize in wayne manner in the main hallway and there is light coming in from the window and the clock on the wall says its about three in the afternoon. The first thing they hear.

"Madam for the last time I can do things just fine." A voice of a british man says.

"There my grandchildren though i should take it to them." A older female voice says.

A male walks up to Batman and Wonder Woman. He looks about seventeen and the first of the group to notice is Yukari and she started to figit and feel all Self-conscious about herself.

Mizore notices this."Whats wrong Yukari?" She wispers to her.

"I don't know i never felt this before." She says in low tones to Mizore.

The little converstation is unobserved by no one.

"Father i am glad your back Diana's mother and Alfred are at it still i tried but you know how older people are." Daiman informs them.

"I'll take care of this." Diana says as he heads to the other room.

In the other room Hippolyta and Alfred were arguing about something.

"Madam I have been giving the children there after school snack for a while." He said annoyed.

"Well I'm there grandmother that they have not seen in a while." She yelled back.

Diana walk in.

"Please don't yell at each other. So what happened and when did you get here mother."

They both calm down and Alfred is the one who speaks up.

"It started about thrity minutes ago." He starts to say.

**Flashback Thrity minutes ago.**

The front door bell rang.

_'Who could that be this time of day it couldn't be the children school is not out yet.' _He thought to himself.

He walks up to the door and opens it and on the other side of the door stands Hippolyta queen of the amazons.

"Hippolyta what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well hello to you to Alfred. Bruce and Diana didn't come visit over the summer with the children and i told them that i would visit them if they didn't come to me." She informed Alfred.

At that point Damian walked into the hall. He sees Hippolyta he walks over.

"Hello queen Hippolyta. Let me guess father and Diana forgot to see you over the twins spring break." He says with a slight bow.

She gets a good look at the boy.

"Oh you can drop the queen part even though we are not of blood your father is married to my daughter. Also have you been eating well you look a little thin." She says with a natural grandparent concern.

Damian stands up straight. "Don't worry grandmother i am doing well even when i am on patrol and fighting crime i try to eat well and stay sharp." He tries to reasure her.

She turns to alfred.

"So if my Son-in-Law and my Daughter or the twins home?" She asks.

Alfred turns to responds.

"No Master Bruce and Lady Diana are currently at the Watchtower and the children are currently at school which in a few minutes will be getting out soon i was about to prepare there after school snacks." He tells her of the situation.

Hippolyta looks all happy.

"Oh good I would like to help as well. Damian can you take my bags into the house we can find a room for me later." She says to Damian.

He nods to her and takes her bags and brings them in as she follows Alfred to the kitchen.

Damian thinks to himself. '_I just hope thoughs two get along.'_

Several minutes pass until he hears alfred and plates crashing.

"Madam i have been doing this for many years and i don't need the help." He says as calmly as he can.

"I'm there grandmother so i should give them something." She yells back.

'_oh great.' _He thinks to himself and before it escalates further he gets his robin gauntlet and presses a few buttons on the gauntlet.

**End flashback or as they say the rest is history.**

Diana looks at both Alfred and her mother annoyed.

"You two are grown adults and you need to act like it and not like children." She said with annoyance in her voice.

Back in the other part of the house near the front door.

"Mr Batman to be honest where are we?" He asks.

He turns to him and takes his cowl off. At that point they all reconize him.

"Wayne manor and while here refer to me as Bruce Wayne." He tells them what they need to do.

Tsukune is in shock since the only bruce wayne that he knows of is the billionaire Bruce Wayne and he can't believe that he is Batman as well.

A few momnets pass until thoughs in the hall hear the door open and they hear.

"Where home." Two small voices one male one female no more then around five years old say.

"Well there home." Bruce says to the teens.

"Who?" Ruby asks.

"Well my children with Diana. Thomas and Martha." He responds as he walks over to them.

Kurumu gets a look at the children and a tear comes to her eye. Tsukune goes over to her.

"Whats wrong Kurumu." He asks in a wisper so no one else can hear.

"Just a passing thought." She says in a low voice. Tsukune doesn't push the subject but he will ask later when she is ready to tell him.

"Daddy!" Martha says overjoyed. Bruce picks her up to give her a hug

"Hey papa." Thomas also says.

With the yell of young Martha, Hippolyta comes out of the other room. The children see her.

"Nana Paula!" The both yell as they run to her.

She neels down to give her grandchildren a hug.

"So how are my favorite gradchildren." She asks them.

"We're your only grandkids." Thomas says sarcastically as a five year old can.

"Well that is true also how did you get home the school bus?" she asks.

"No Uncle Richard and Aunt Kori picked us up and brought us home." Martha replies.

And no sooner she said that then Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson and his Wife Koriand'r 'Starfire' Grayson comes into the house with a five year old. She sees Bruce she runs up to him.

"Granpa Bwce." The five year old says through her two missing front teeth.

He looks at her and kneels down."Do i know you." He said with a smile on his face

"Its me grandpa Bwce. I'm Robin."She says being a little frustrated.

"I don't but maybe batman does." He turns around and puts his cowl back on and turns back around to Robin. "I know you because I'm Batman." He says in his batman voice.

Dick walks up to batman and pulls out an old robin mask.

"Golly batman who is this girl." He says

Robin starts to look like she is about to cry. Bruce takes the cowl off. "It's ok Jenna i was only playing and so was your daddy." He says as well as Dick takes off the mask. Stafire walks up and takes jenna to comfort her.

"its ok littel robin grandpa was just playing he knows you and promises never to do that again." She says with annoyance in her voice and if looks could kill Bruce and Dick would be dead many times over.

"We promise." They both say in unison.

"Do you sware." She says with a small tear down her cheak.

"We swear." Again they say in unison."Good." she says as Starfire puts her down and she goes and gets a hug from her grandpa.

"She is so spoiled." Dick says to Bruce.

"No just loved." He replies.

Jenna is picked up into a hug and catches a look at Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Who they." She says as bruce turns around.

"Thoughs are friends of mine." He says as he puts her down and she walks up to Kurumu and Tsukune.

"Hi." She says as a five year old does.

Kurumu gets a look at her and kneels down.

"What a cute little girl you are who are you?" Kurumu says.

"I'm Robin Star Grayson. Whats your names?" She asks

Kurumu thinks for a moment and realize that her and Tsukune's names maybe to hard for a five year old to say.

"I'm Kay and this is Terry. Where friends of your grandfather."Kurumu says making up names for herself and Tsukune.

"Ok." she says as she runs back to her mom.

"We got to go Bruce and get this little one home." Dick tells bruce.

"Yes we need to get some food in her and get her homwork done as well so she can grow up big and strong like her parents." Starfire says as she picks up Robin.

"Well you three don't be strangers." Bruce tells them.

"We wont." They all say. With that they leave Wayne manor for another time. Bruce turns around. "Well i guess its time to find you all some rooms and tomorrow we will start your traning.

The next few hours with the help of Alfred Tsukune and crew are given rooms. Tsukune makes sure Alfred give him and Kurumu a room next to each other while the twins get a room across the hall. Starting tomorrow will be different for all of them and things will definately not be the same.

**((A/N) Thomas Achilles Wayne and his twin sister Martha Artemis Wayne. Because there mother is a princess there part of the royal family and Thomas is the first prince that Themyscira had.**

**Robin Star Grayson same age as Thomas and Martha and go to the same school.**

**Themyscira in this story is a nation the world reconizes and is part of the U.N. Plus who would want to attack an island of warriors who can use tactics that have been forgotten by history**


	10. Chapter 10

Discussions

After the events of the day the group of teens where show to there rooms by Alfred. Tsukune asked alfred to make sure that Mizore and Kurumu had rooms that were next to his and the twins had a room across the hall because he has been thinking about things recently and need to bounce a few ideas off of someone. He was sitting in his room until afred retrived the group for dinner. After dinner they all returned to there rooms so they can get there rest because of what may happen tomorrow. He hears a knock on his window he turns around and sees Kurumu and Mizore in the air he opens the window and lets them in. He closes the window and turns back around.

"Good your both here." Tsukune says to the two women.

"Why do you want us both here shouldn't the Moka's be in on this as well?" Kururmu asks.

"Yeah why are they here along with Yukari and Ruby as well." Mizore points out the others that are missing.

Tsukune puts his hand up before they can start asking a million questions.

"Before you ask anymore I will attempt to explain what i have been thinking. Since we got our new abilities. I don't feel any connection with Moka anymore and i think she was using her vampire abilities to try to keep me with her and you two were playing fair and trying to get to me the old fasioned way while she sucked my blood and who knows what else hypnotic." He says and waits for the girls to respond.

Several seconds go by while the Succubus and Snow Maiden took there time to think over what Tsukune said.

"So who are you choseing Tsukune." Kurumu says her voice weak like she is about to cry.

Tsukune looks at both girls.

"I don't want to hurt anyone so we need to keep what i say between all of us in this room and don't worry what i say wont be heard outside since i put up a sound proof barrier with my ring." He tells the girls.

Mizore looks apprehensive.

"Who did you chose." She says in a low tone.

"Since you both have tried hard to not use your powers and moka i guess has I chose both of you." He lets them know.

Kurumus' eyes water as she starts to cry and Mizore drops to the floor and she starts to cry as well.

'_Great by doing this i hurt them both_.' He thinks to himself.

Several minutes pass until both girls put themselves back together enough. The both rush Tsukune and nearly hug him to death.

"You two aren't mad." He says with what air he has in his lungs but forgetting that the green force field snaps on.

The girls let go of him.

Kurumu looks at him with dried tears on her face and her mascara running down.

"Even though i don't like the idea of shareing my mate of fate with the snow skank but at least i get to have you." She says with joy in her voice.

Mizore then looks at him

"I agree but i would rather share with big boob cow here then that vampire." She says in her usual tone.

"But you must understand that we need to keep this to ourselves for now because we all know how the Moka's can get." He tells them as he opens the window so they can go back to there rooms.

Kurumu and Mizore stop him before he gets to the window completely open.

"What are you two doing?" He asks.

Kurumu and Mizore say nothing as they lead him back to his bed while kissing him along the way.

It was now midnight and the three were soaked in sweat while lying in Tsukunes' arms after they had sex and both girls are satisfied with how there man performed.

Tsukune sits there with his new girlfriends lightly asleep and he realizes.

'_I forgot something.'_ he thinks to himself.

He shakes it off and wakes the girls up so they can go to there rooms so that no one will suspect a thing. He kisses both of them goodbye.

"How should we act tomorrow." Kurumu asks

Tsukune thinks for a moment.

"Like we always do if we follow our normal pattern of things we normally do no one will suspect anything. You two should get some sleep because who knows what Mr. Wayne has in for us in the morning and try to walk as normally as you can." He gets them to understand what needs to be done.

Nothing much else is said the girls glide back to there rooms which each room has a bathroom and the girls put up there own sound barriers so no one can hear and shower.

Tsukune heads back to his bed to get some sleep and as he drifts off to sleep he realizes.

'_I forgot condoms.' _he thinks as he falls asleep.

**25 Years later.**

"What do you mean time travel!" A male voice shouts.

"Were loseing this war against the Red Lantern Fairy tail and the only way left is to stop your father from being killed so none of this can ever happen." A female voice says back.

"Mom you know how dangerious time travel is you knew Booster Gold right." The man tells his mother.

"Robert please this is the only way. We have done several simulations and the focal point that could stop this war is your father." The woman says to him.

"You should listen to your mother." Another male voice says in the dark.

everyone looks over to the corner.

"What do you want Terry or should I say batman." Robert says annoyed.

The man known as terry walks out of the shadows wearing a black suit with a red bat emblem on its chest.

"Kurumu's right this war needs to end and your the only one that can do it." Batman says

Robert thinks for several seconds and realizes he is the only one that can do it since he has his fathers power ring along with nearly the rest of his fathers friends ring and is known as a spectrum user also known as a Super Lantern.

"Fine what do we do." Robert relents.

Kurumu whos in a motorized wheelchair but still has her power ring gets out of the chair and gives her son a hug and kiss on the cheak.

"You have always been a good boy. Just like father. To bad your sister and aunt Mizore were still here." She says as tears roll down her face.

Robert helps his mother back into her chair and stands up.

"If we do this right they will all be ok. Kuyo will pay for what he has done." Robert says as he makes a fist with his fathers ring and four others all glowing.

With that they start on there plan to get him sent back in time so that the war will never start and so many lives will still be around.

**((A/N)I don't write sex sences so you just have to image what they did but if i get around to a revised version of this you may get one I don't sorry its a short chapter i have been busy this week and i figured this would be a good set up chapter for later events.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Training process

With the events of yesterday behind them the group of teen age lanterns begin a day of training under the guidence of Bruce and Diana Wayne. It started at eight a.m. reason why so late in the moring is because Bruce and Diana had to get there kids off to school and instead of Alfred waking everyone up Hippolyta did that with relative easy even though three out of the group had a perverbiale role in the hay there were no lingering affects. They meet Diana in the dinning room for breakfast while bruce took Thomas and Martha to school for the day and Afred made breakfast for everyone.

"So Mrs. Wayne. What are we going to be trained in for today?" Tsukune asks.

"Please call me Diana your going to be here for a while so just call me that." She tells them and they all nod in agreement.

Damian walks into the room and as usual Yukari attempts to make herself more presentable. Ruby walks up to Tsukune.

"Do you think that she may have feelings for him." She whispers to Tsukune.

"I don't know lets not push it and see what happens." He tells her.

Damian grabs a bowl and some ceral.

"Oh by the way father told me to tell you that your mostly going to be doing self defense like how to get out of a choke hold palm strikes and things of that nature when he gets back." He tells them.

Ura looks annoyed.

"Why do we have to learn that when we have these rings." She says arrogantly.

"Because the rings may not always work or you run out of power so its good to brush up on the basics." DIana tells her.

Ura rolls her eyes.

"I think it would be a good learning experience." Omote says with joy.

"You would sister." Ura says in a low growl.

Yukari walks up to Damian.

"Hello Damian." She says nervously.

Damian turns to look at Yukari.

"H H H Hi Yukari." He says surprised.

Both of them are standing there with a awkward silence until Ura once again speaks.

"When will we get to train with weapons like swords?' She asks.

Diana thinks for a moment.

"Probably not for a while lets get through the basics first and go from there." She replies to the question.

Hippolyta walks into the room with a suitcase.

"Where you going Mother." Diana asks.

Hippolyta sets down the case.

"I got a call from home and theres a problem at Themyscira University of Technology." She replies.

"Whats the problem. Couldn't be that big."

Hippolyta looks at Diana.

"Well they did say it was a small spike in Cronaton particles but since i am the leader of a nation it could turn into something big." She tells her.

"What are Cronaton particals?" Mizore asks.

"There particles that make up time. TUT has been researching them so we can solve some of Einstiens theroies." She answers the girls question.

"Well i guess i will see you later." Diana says bumded out.

"I will try to stay longer next time and tell the children sorry i couldn't stay longer." She says as he picks up the case and leaves to take care of the problem at home.

And with that all communications end when Alfred puts a massive stack of walffles and pancakes on the table with all sorts of jams jelliies and spreads everyone got there fill and by the time they had finished Bruce returned to the house. Diana is the first to greet him.

"The kids at school safely." She asks

"Yes they are as safe as they can be at a public school even though i would feel safer with them at a private school also i saw your mother leave." Bruce says annoyed.

"Oh theres something going on back home and she had to leave. But she will try to stay longer next time." She responds to his statement.

"Why aren't your kids in a private school?" Tsukune questions.

Bruce turns to him.

"Diana doesn't want them to group up to be entitled or something like that. I can't really argue about it since she is a Amazon and i would have an entire nation on me about it." Bruce responds

"Oh ok." Tsukune understands.

"Well we better get you started the dummies are outside for you to practice on." Bruce says as he leads the group to the back yard even though the back yard is several acers. What they find when they get there are practice dummies and video screens so that they can see the moves and then practice the moves on the dummies.

"Ok here is what is going to happen you will watch the motions on screen and you will practice the moves and then me or Damian will move whoever is furthest along one on one to gauge what you have learned." He informs the group of what they were about to do.

The teens do as there told several minutes pass until a chime sounds.

"Thats the front door i will get that master Bruce." Afred says. He leaves the training area it takes a few seconds to reach the door as the door bell keeps ringing. Alfred opens the door. Standing in front on him is a man with what looks like a bus drivers uniform and a bus parked outside. Alfred is a little creeped out since the mans eyes are glowing red.

"How may I help you sir?" Alfred asks.

The bus driver looks at Alfred.

"I was told that Mr. Aono and his crew staying here for a time. I'm here on behalf of there headmaster to let them know when school will be starting again. Could you take me to them please." He tells alfred and lets him know of his intentions.

"I will bring you to them. If you would fallow me." He says as he turns and leads the bus driver to the traning area. several seconds later they leave the house and enter the back yard where the teens were in the middle of training. Ruby is the first to notice the bus driver.

"Nurari what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Well hello to you Ms. Tojo. I am just here to let you all know that the school will be back up and running in about three weeks." He says to Ruby.

Bruce walks up to Tsukune.

"Who is this guy?" Bruce asks.

"Oh thats the bus driver for Yokai Acadamy." Tsukune responds.

"Is he dangerous." Diana asks as she also walks up to Tsukune.

"As far as i know he isn't" Tsukune says in response.

Nurari walks up to bruce.

"The school will be open alot faster if we could get a donation." Nurari says as he puts his hand out.

"So this is also a shakedown as well." Bruce responds.

Nurari looks shocked. "No nothing like that just that we are planning a few things and we need a little more to get it done besides if a human helps out a monster high school your name will carry some weight in the monster world." He says trying to smooth things over.

Bruce thinks for a moment and then pulls out a check book and writes out a check. He hands over the check to the driver

"I hope this will be enough." Bruce says

Nurari looks at it and puts it in his top pocket.

"More then enough sir. Also when the teens go back to school i think and there headmaster thinks it would be wise to send a team to make sure that the kids are safe and to make sure that we have decent security for the school just in case theres another incident." The driver says.

Bruce thinkis for a moment

"A team will be ready in time I have a few ideas about who to send to the academy . Tell there headmaster he will have his students back with backup." Bruce tells him.

Nurari looks at everyone there.

"Well i better get going and let the headmaster the news and put this money to work." He says as he is escorted back to the front door by Alfred.

Bruce turns to the group of teens.

"That guy is strange. How do you deal with him" He points out

The teens just shrug there shoulders.

"We just do." Yukari responds.

"Yup he drives the bus to the school and we just deal with it." Kurumu says as well

And with that and no further discussion the teens get back to there training. Bruce makes a few calls to get the team thats going to go to the Academy.

**25 years in the future**

Alarm klaxions where going off and everyone in the command center on the island nation of Themyscira. Kurumu along with Batman and her son enter the center.

"Report status." Kurumu commands.

"The Atlantian defense perimeter has fallen. In fact there just simply gone." A woman at a console reporter.

Everyone in the room grew silent with the shock that Atlantis is gone along with what was left of heros that were fighting the red lanterns.

"What are we going to do." Robert asks with sadness in his voice.

Kurumu looks at him. She then turns to the command staff.

"How long will what defenses we have will last till we get done with what we are doing." Again Kurumu commands.

"If i am reading this correctly two maybe three days at best ma'am." A person at a console responded.

"So we are under the asumption that we are working with less then two days before they invade lets get to work." Batman says.

"I agree lets go." Kurumu says.

The group leaves the command center and head to the lab where the time device is being worked on.

"Luthor?" Kurumu yells.

"I know i am doing my best you can't rush genious." Luthor says.

"Well you better start to rush we don't have much time since Atlantis has fallen." Robert tells Luthor.

Luthor stops at that moment.

"What do you mean Atlantis has fallen?" Luthor questions.

"The red lanterns completely destoryed it." Kurumu tells him.

Lex Luthor once great villian slumps down but not to the ground since the fall of Metropolis and the death of Superman by red lanterns he has been working on a way to fix things. He sets himself right.

"Ladies and Gentleman we are going to bypass some safetly protocol but we must do our best to get this job done. How long do we have Ms. Aono.?" He tells his crew and asks Kurumu.

She looks up from her chair.

"Two days as worst at best three." She responds.

"Alright people we have maybe two days to get this done lets get going." He tells them and they set to work.

The three that entered the science center leave once again. Kurumu stops.

"You ok Rob?" She asks worried for her son.

"Yeah I'm fine i know what i have to do but what if i make a mistake." He says slightly worried.

"We just have to pray they can get it done in time. Lets go make sure that the defenses are ready when they get here were going to make them pay for every inch of land until the time device is ready." Kurumu says.

The three go on to check the defenses for now while the science group works on the device double time but trying to keep a safety margin.


	12. Chapter 12

Destinies

**(A/N I am going to use a little of Quantum leap but dont worry no swiss chesse brain or anything like that oh and i don't own anything of Quantum leap thats owned by Belisarius Productions and universal television.)**

As the days pass the group of teen lanterns quickly advance from hand to hand up to combat with weapons like a sword and shield. Diana was the one who would be teaching them sword fighting techniques. Tsukune, Kurumu and Mizore meet up in his room before they went to bed to talk and other things and the Twins have no idea what is going on. Yukari and Damian seem to be getting closer. They all gathered Saturday morning for some more training. Bruce and Diana are standing infront of them.

"Today there will be no training you have all done well and for today you get to have a day off. Theres a mall in town Alfred will take you where you need to go." He tells the group.

The group of teens feel shock that there not training today. Until Kurumu starts to jump up and down.

"YAHOO. Tsukune go to the mall with me!" She screams.

Ura is starting to get annoyed with how chummy Tsukune, Kurumu, and Mizore are getting but still doesn't suspect anything going on between them.

The others where about to protest until he puts his hand up to stop them. Except for Yukari who is asking Damian something.

"Sorry girls she ask first. Be quick on the draw next time. But there is one question we have no money" He tells the other girls and informs bruce of the problem they all share.

"Oh thats right i forgot." He says as afred brings up a box. "I will be giving you each a pre paid debit card use the money on them wisely get the things that you need and a good price." He tells them as he opens the box.

Kurumu and Tsukune walk up to get the card. They get there cards and walk away while the others get theres.

"So what do you want to get?" Kurumu asks looking at Tsukune.

"I don't know maybe if theres a manga shop of somekind there see whats new i guess." Tsukune answeres her the best he can.

"Well i did hear about a new game thats two player for my console at the academy." Kurumu says to him.

"That sounds like fun." Tsukune responds.

As Afred puts the box away that heald the cards and comes back both Kurumu and Tsukune walk up to him.

"Alfred would it be to much trouble to take us down to the mall?" Tsukune asks.

"Not a problem at all young man. I use to take Master Bruce around there when he was younger after his parents well i don't want to talk about that but i tried to cheer him up is all i can say. I will meet you in the car upfront." He says as he leaves the area to get the car ready.

"What does he mean about Bruces' parents." Kurumu says.

Diana walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Bruce's parents were murdered infront of him and being batman is a way to avenge his parents death and he tries to make sure that the same thing never happens to another eight year old again."

Kurumu and Tsukune ponder onto what Diana has said.

"Don't think of it any further you two go and have some fun away from the house." Diana says to them.

Kurumu and Tsukune go through the house and out the front door where Alfred is standing at the back passanger door waiting for them to get in. The two get in and Alfred closes the door and gets into the car. It takes about twenty minutes or so to go from Wayne manner to the Gotham City mall. The car pulls up to the front of the mall. Alfred parks the car gets out opens the door for the two. Kurumu and Tsukune get out of the car. Alfred hands them a phone.

"When you are done give me a call and i will come pick you up it has my number and in case of emergenceies master bruce's and Diana's numbers are in there as well but i dought you will need them." He tells the two in a way a british man can.

"Thank you Alfred. We will keep that in mind and again thank you for driving us." Tsukune says being his humble self.

"No need to worry about me i will do fine now go and have some fun you two." He says as he get back into the car and goes about his business.

As they watch Alfred leave Tsukune turns to Kurumu.

"Well what store you want to go to..." Is all he can say before Kurumu grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the mall.

The first place Kurumu takes him to is a store that has alot of lacy items that usually are not mentioned of.

Tsukune looks at Kurumu.

"I don't want to go in there." He tells her.

"I don't want you to in there anyway I'm going to buy something that i will show you later." She tells him seductivly.

"Ok i will just sit over here and wait." He says as she frolics into the store and he waits for her to come out.

Twenty minutes pass and finally Kurumu comes out of the store with a smile on her face that is nearly the size of Cleveland.

They go from store to store either looking at things and not buying to buying somethings and Tsukune being the man holds the bags. This lasts about an hour or so also Tsukune was able to buy a few things for himself as well but not as much as her.

"You think we have gotten enough now." He says through a mountain of bags muffled.

Kurumu stops when everyone in the area could hear her stomack rumble. She cringes

"You know your right. We should get something to eat." She says as she agrees with him

Several minutes later they find the food court and order some food and find a place to sit.

"What do you think we should do after we eat?" Kurumu asks Tsukune.

"I don't know maybe call afred and get a ride back to the manor." He responds.

"I got an idea how about you die." A voice from out of nowhere says as a flash of red goes between Tsukune and Kurumu and hits the far wall.

There about to power up when something smashes into Tsukune and sends him to the far wall and Kurumu sees who it is.

"Kuyo. Your now a lantern now " She says in fear.

Kuyo turns to Kurumu.

"Yes i have returned to exact my revenge on Tsukune Aono and when i am done with him i will kill you and the rest of his friends. I was granted the power of a red lantern. MUYahahahaha" He says to her while meniacle laughing.

"No you wont. In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!" He says as the debries explodes and he flies straight at Kuyo and punches him sending him a few feet back.

Tsukune turns to kurumu.

"I know you want to power up but i need you to call for back up. When your done with that then help me." he tells her as he heads back over to Kuyo.

Kurumu takes the phone that she had out and calls bruce wayne. the phone connects.

"Mr. Wayne before you ask me and Tsukune are under attack by Kuyo who is now a red lantern and Tsukune and him are fighting now and we need back up." She says as she hangs up before Bruce can respond.

Kurumu then hold her fist up in the air.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!" She says as a sapphire light engulfs her and then dies down and she is now in her lantern form. She gets into position and fires sapphire bolts at Kuyo. One hits Kuyo.

"What do you think that will do little girl." He says as he advances on her and he nearly hits her when Tsukune launches another attack and they both land in a wall destroying it and debris is everywhere.

Tsukune gets up first.

"You will leave her alone or i will fucking kill you!" He yells as the debris explodes with red bolts shoting at Tsukune. He tries to create barriers to the bolts but the barriers shatter evertime they are hit by the red energy.

The fight continues for twenty minutes until Kuyo gets the best of Tsukune.

"It's useless to fight against me boy red lanterns are the most powerful and you will never win." He says with murderous intent.

Tsukune looks at him.

"Even if i can't defeat you i will give it all i got and stop you." He says as he gets up and again attacks and again Kuyo slaps him into a wall which crumbles to the ground.

"When are you going to get it fool that a monster with a red power ring will always win." He says as he picks up Tsukune and brings him up to his face.

"Now you will die." Kuyo says. Kurumu starts to scream.

"Noooooooooo!" Kurumu screams

**25 years in the future**

Alarms where going off and everyone in the command center were in a panic. Kurumu along with her son Robert are there and keeping there calm.

"Report." She commands

"The Red lanters have broken through nearly all our defenses were giving all we got but our defenses will not hold for to much longer." Some reports.

Kurumu looks at her son.

"Well I guess it's time." She tells him.

"I guess so." He responds knowing of what is going to happen.

The two leave the command center and a minute or so later enter into the science section of the base.

"Luthor, Dr. Beckett are you two just about ready." Kurumu yells in the room.

"Just about we just need a few minutes to make a few adjustments." A male voice said that wasn't Luthors.

"Dr. Beckett we don't have much time the Red Lanterns could be here any minute."Robert informs him

"Yes I know i just can't believe I will get to use my theory in action." Dr. Beckett says as he works faster.

"How close will he be to the Gotham mall Luthor." Kurumu asks Lex.

Luthor turns to Kurumu.

"If mine and Dr Beckett's equations are right and they are since we are both geniouses about twenty feet." He responds to her.

"At least i wont be that far away." Robert says as the two men continue to work.

Several minutes pass as the two men and the science team works on the last few things to get working when there's an explosian was heard and there rocked the base.

"Red Lanterns have entered the base. Red Lanterns have entered..." A voice on the intercom says but was cut off.

"Luthor. Dr. Beckett we need to hurry there on there way." Kurumu says to them with urgency.

"We're done if Robert would just step into the chamber." Dr. Beckett says as he point robert to the door of the chamber.

Robert walks into the chamber and heads to the center.

"We dont have much time." Kurumu says.

Dr. Beckett doesn't respond. He and Luthor work on the console while a monitor watches the inner chamber as Robert is starting to fluxuate.

"Time dispersement in three two one." Dr. Beckett says as theres a flash of light nearly blinding them all and when the light vanished Robert was no longer in the chamber.

"Well if things go well time is going to change." Luthor says to kurumu.

"Yes things will change." She says as a wall explodes and red lanterns enter but before they could get through a massive nuclear explosion engulfs the entire base.

**Back in the present**

Robert starts to come to and he can hear screaming from someone. As his eyes clear he can see someone being held by a red lantern. He desides to do something about it and rush to the person.

A blur flashes past Kuyo and Tsukune who was in his hands was no longer in his hands but being set down next to a wall.

"Who the hell are you." Kuyo says in a rage and his red energy is flareing wildly.

Robert looks at him.

"All you need to know is that i am going to stop you and change the future and change it for the better!" He yells as his eyes turn white he rushes to Kuyo and hits him square in the chest sending Kuyo through several walls of the mall.

Robert then creates a multi colored construct of a broadsword and walks to Kuyo. He get to him and points the sword at him.

"Yield." He commands.

"I'll never yield you fool. The so called dream of human monster coexistence will never happen you see we are strong we can take them easily there weak and we will rule them all sooner then you think." He says evily.

Robert raises his sword.

"If you will not yield then you must die." He says as he start the killing blow.

The sword doesn't make contact as a grappling hook is attached to it.

"I don't think so kid. If you do this your no better then he is." Batman says and the rest of the group arrives.

Robert turns around in surprise.

"Batman." He says amazed.

While everyone is focused on Robert the red lantern Kuyo escapes. Robert turns around.

"He escaped we have to find him and stop him." He says as he starts to go find him.

Kurumu walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him later but we need to make sure Tsukune is ok and we have to find out who you are." She says to him.

He turns his head to look at her and Kurumu notices a single tear coming out of his eye.

"Yes i would like to know as well who he is. Lets return to base." Batman says as both Kurumu and Mizore pick Tsukune up. He tries to protest but Mizore uses a duct tape construct to shut his mouth.

"Fine but the moment you get your answers i have to hunt him so the future that i came from will never come to pass." He says with a little anger in his voice.

With that Wonder woman grabs batman and the group flies away as the police and rescue workers along with construction workers from Wayne construction come into the area. The things they will find out later may cause more problems then they can bargin for.


	13. Chapter 13

New Connection

The group returns to Wayne manner about a half hour later. Alfred greets them at the front door as they landed infront of him.

"It's good to see you back so soon. Master Bruce." He says to Bruce.

Bruce looks at Alfred.

"Your going to need to make up another room we got another guest." He says as he gestures to Robert.

"Yes sir. I will get to that right now." He says as he dissappears from site to do what he needs to do.

Diana walks up to Bruce.

"What do you want to do with him." She says to bruce.

"Lets get inside and we can find out." He tells her. He turns to the group of lanterns.

"Ok everyone lets get inside and find out our new friends story." He says to the group as all of them file into the house followed by Bruce and Diana but Robert is still standing there looking at the manor. Bruce turns back to him.

"You coming." He says

Robert is shakes out of his thoughts of memories from his childhood.

"Yeah sorry about that i was just remembering something." He responds to him. He heads inside. But what bruce didn't notice was a tear coming from Roberts eye.

The rest of the group are in the living room of the manor waiting for Bruce and Robert to arrive. A few seconds later the two do arrive.

"Take a seat and we will get started." Bruce tells Robert.

Bruce sits across form him. Diana walks up behind bruce holding the lasso of truth. Robert sees the lasso.

"You won't be needing that Mrs. Wayne. I do not intend to lie to you about what I'm about to tell you.' He tells her calmly.

"It's only a precaution."She says as she puts the belt back into its holder on her hip.

"Well if you want to use it use it on her." He says as he points to Ura's general direction.

Ura looks shocked.

"Why do you want to use it on me." She says concerned.

He looks up at her and he as he look of anger towards her.

"Just trust me on this one there are things that you will not like and you will thank me later." He says with a small amount of anger in his voice.

Ura thinks for a moment.

"Fine. Wonder Woman would you please tie me with your rope." She says and asks Wonder woman to tie her up.

Wonder Woman walks up to her and takes her Lasso which is unbreakable and ties her up and sits her on chair with care.

"So whats your story." Tsukune says.

Robert takes a deep breath.

"First off it may sound wierd to you but to me its good to see you all again." He says with a smile.

"So where exactly are you from and why are you here?" Bruce asks.

Robert looks at him.

"About twenty five years in the future and trust me its not a future you want. I was sent back because the red lanterns will join forces with a terrorist group called Fairy Tail and Tsukune over there from the many simuations we have gone through is the focal point in which could of stopped them but in my timeline he was killed and we started loseing group to them." He told them.

"So you came back to save me. And what is Fairy Tail?" Tsukune says and asks

"Yes. Fairy Tail is a terroist group formed from monster that believe that coexistance with humans is a pip dream and they should just invade and take the planet by force." Robert replies.

"Wouldn't the heros of the world stop them?" Tsukune asks.

"Yes for a time but the more Fairy tail is around the more red lanterns are created and the heros lose ground. You see that is why you need to stay alive." He replies looking down to the ground.

No one says anything for a while because of what Robert has said.

"Whats your name?" Kurumu speaks up.

"I don't think you will like the answer." He tells the group.

"Just asnwer please." Bruce says annoyed.

"Alright but i warned you. My name is Tsukune Robert Aono Jr." He tells them.

The group of lanterns stand or sit in shock Ura looks annoyed but she is behaving.

"Wait Tsukune your middle name is Robert."Yukari says in surprise.

Tsukune lowers his shoulders.

"Yeah my grandfather on my dads side was american."He tells them.

"I know this maybe not cool but who are your parents." Omote says

Robert takes a deep breath.

"This is another one of thoughts things your not going to like but Kurumu Kuruno and Tsukune Aono."

And that was the moment that Ura just went nuts

"Kurumu i will kill you bitch! Also Tsukune you will learn your place when i am done with you." She screams as she struggles against the lasso but falls to the ground from where she was sitting

"See that is why i had you do that. This is going to be a long day and possibly night." he said deadpan.

"Wait a sec. If your my son by aren't you an Iccubus." Kurumu says. everyone agrees even Ura.

"Well it has to do with the power rings. Since your monster DNA is sealed i was born Human as you can see i have brown hair like dad but with blue streaks." He says to them

Tsukune looks at Omote.

"Are you doing ok Omote?"He asks.

"I'm doing alright unlike my sister. I am willing to stay friends with you and see if i can fix the problem that we have." She says while trying to hold back tears.

Ruby walks up to her and turns her around to give her a hug.

"Omote we all knew this was comming he was going to have to make a choice." Ruby tells her

"I know i just didn't realize that i was doing what i was doing but i will do what i can to fix the breach in our friendship." Omote says pushing past the tears with determination.

"I won't forgive what happened here or forget."Ura says being pissed off.

Tsukune looks at Diana.

"Is that lasso good and tight because i really don't want her to get lose right now."He says nervously.

"Don't worry Hephestus created the lasso its unbreakable." She says confidently.

"I hate to break this up but there is more I need to tell you." He tells the group so that they can come back to order.

"More wonderful." Bruce says coldly.

"I also have a sister. Well half sister and Mizore is her mother." He says using his thumb to point at her because she is standing behind him.

And once again the group is shocked Ura realizing that she can't struggle against the lasso just lies there.

"I know i said this once Tsukune you will Know your place." She says angerly.

Tsukune walks over to ura and kneels down.

"You know something that is another reason why i didn't choice you because of your attitude and that pride of yours. You think you can do or say whatever you want and people will do it well guess what your at this time human and things dont work like that so deal with it lie there and think about it and stay quiet!" He yells at her.

Everyone stands there in shock no one that knows him would ever think that he would raise his voice in anger but the girls do realize that Ura does have a problem with her pride and .attitude.

"Dude that was kinda harsh." Damian says breaking the silence.

"You don't understand Damian. Everytime Ura has been unsealed she acts superior but she doesn't know how to act towards people because she is only out for minutes at a time." Yukari explains to damian.

"Maybe we should table this for another time and get more information from Junior." Bruce says trying to get people attention back to the point.

Ura who is still lying there thinking of what Tsukune has said comes to a idea.

"Im sorry. I guess my social skills are not what they should be but I'm a vampire and we are at the top of the monster world but since getting the power rings and being turned human I should try to be better but i am still mad but given time I think i will come to turns with what has happened but at this time just keep my tied up for a while longer.." She does say with a little remorse.

And once again people are shocked by her revelation.

"Wow i thought i would never hear that come out of her." Kurumu states.

"I would like to know something." Mizore speaks up.

Robert turns to her.

"What would you like to know." Re replies.

"Whats her name." She asks the simple question.

"Such a simple question. Her name was Yuki Lilian Aono." He relies in a low tone with sadness mixed in.

"Was she born like you." Mizore asks another question.

"That would be a yes/no question. You see when she was in the process of being born somehow your ring slipped off but she didnt gain all of the Yuki-onna abilites. She didn't need a temp modifier like the lolipop that you used. She had the ability to withstand cold and could break ice claws but not much else." He says trying his best to explain what his sister was like.

"What do you by was named." Diana points out the elephant in the room.

"Why did you think i had you tie Ura up. After finding out about the children she went insane first using her yellow powers and disappearing until she reappeared years later as a red lantern. Yuki was killed but in her death she stopped Ura from doing more harm. I don't want to talk anymore about what happened its kinda of a hard subject to deal with." He says trying to explain while holding back tears.

Ura after hearing this puts her face to the ground realizing that her anger and hate needs to be dealt with before things get out of hand. She then looks up to Robert with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you and everyone at least now i can start to deal with things and try to change things for the better." She says

"Wait a sec if your telling us this then time would be changed and wouldn't she still be alive also wouldn't stoping Kuyo from killing Tsukune change the future as well." Ruby speaks up.

Robert sits there for a moment.

"You know your right but temperal physics gives me a headack." he says with a chuckle in his voice.

"I just had a strange thought." Yukari says.

Mizore looks at her.

"What are you thinking Yukari." Mizore asks.

"Well if there is a danger of this size shouldn't we get our parents to safety." She says to the group.

Robert sits there for a moment thinking.

"I think i have an idea."Robert says.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asks him.

"Well since i am a ultimate lantern i think i can teleport them all here."He decides

"Wait do you think that is a good idea. Remember your fathers' parents are human and how are we going to explain to them what happened" Kurumu says and brings up a good point.

"Yeah i never told them I'm going to a monster high school." Tsukune says with sweat coming down his face.

"Well your going to get a chance to tell them." He says as he stands up and his eyes start to glow along with his body to a point that the group has to shield there eyes.

Several moments later the light dies down and standing before them is all there parents except rubys because her's are dead.

"Whats going on." Tsukunes father says.

"Better question is where are we and why are we here." A man with what looks like hes wearing soemthing from the eighteenth century.


	14. Chapter 14

Parents

**((A/N I am going to make a little change in some of the parents like Tsukunes mom so bare with me. Also if your wondering why it takes so long to get a chapter out well i reread and well i had things here and there so there wont be as much plot holes as there would be.)**

As everyone stares at the teens parents standing there no one says a word until.

"Whats going on." Tsukunes father says.

"Better question is where are we and why are we here." A man with what looks like hes wearing soemthing from the eighteenth century.

Ageha gets a look at Tsurara

"Why is she here." She says with some sarcasm.

"I had enough of her back in school to last a lifetime." Tsurara said as she rolled her eyes.

the two were about to use there monster abilites to tear each other apart when Robert stands up.

"I think i can answer that question. I brought you here because at the moment you would be safe here." Robert explains to the parents before him.

A women with blue hair and bountful chest sees Kurumu.

"Kurumu dear." She says as she walks over to Kurumu and gives her a hug.

"Hello mother." She says slightly muffled since he mom is hugging her.

Another women dressed in what could be described as formal japanese wear looks directly at Mizore. She doesn's say anything but she looks like she glides over to her. She stand before Mizore.

"Hello Mizore." She says.

"Hi mom." Mizore responds.

Yukari's parents walk over to her and they start to talk and she explains to them what has happened.

The man in the colonial type cloths looks around his eyes land on Bruce.

"Hello Mr. Wayne. Hows business." He says as he continues to looks around.

"Hello Shuzen. Things are going well." Bruce says with some dislike of the man in his voice.

Damian looks at his father.

"How do you know this man father?" Damian asks.

Bruce then looks at damian.

"You've heard of Shuzen Corps out of Tokyo correct." He answers his question.

Damian takes a moment to think and then nods his head realizing Mr. Shuzen is in fact Issa Shuzen of Shuzen corps a Medical supply company that is out of Tokyo and a rival of Wayne Enterprises.

Mr. Shuzen's eyes first stop on Omote and then down to Ura and his eyes narrow.

"How is there two of you." He says to both of the girls.

While the girls are reuniting with there mothers and Ura's and Omote's dad stands there pondering whats going on Tsukunes mother doesn't look happy at the situation her and his father are now in.

"What is going on. I want answers Tsukune Robert Aono." She yells

"Yes mother." Tsukune says

"Yes Grandma Kasumi." Robert says

As Robert said that it got real quiet and Tsukunes mom looks at the strange man with a shock.

"Why did you call her that?" Tsukune's dad asks.

"Well i guess i should explain could everyone take a seat."Robert tells everyone.

Robert tells the events that lead up to him coming back in time and how he saved Tsukune to save the future and basically everything he told the teen lanterns earlier.

Kasumi sits there in shock.

"I have a grandson!" Kurumu's mom yells as she jumps up and goes over to Robert and gives him a hug.

"Grandma Aggie can you let go for a sec i don't want to be smothered."He tells her.

"I'm so sorry dear but when your born on our end your going to be so spoiled by me." She says with a smile.

She lets go of him and thinks for a moment at what he said and a tear come out.

"Plus don't call me a grandma I'm not that old. also I'm not getting the feeling that a Incubus puts off." She says with curiousity.

Kasumi snaps out of her shock.

"What do you mean Incubus. What are you people." She says with some fear in her voice.

Tsukune gets up and clears his throught.

"I think i can explain that in some detail." Tsukune tells them as he starts his story of going to the school running into the girls and so on.

Tsukune's parents were in shock finding out that the school that they sent him to was full of dangerous things and not doing there parental duty to check the place out. Kasumi is on the verge of crying.

The other parents on the other hand were taking it well as can be expected now finding out that a human somehow entered the school for monster and finding out there childrens abilites are offline as it were and having lantern abilites and baiscally human .

"Impressive human being able to survive trials that would probably kill someone who couldn't handle it.I should thank this Ganthet who has given me not one but two daughters out of all this" Mr. Shuzen said.

"I can't believe my son made friends with these things." His mother said through her tears.

"I agree he is impressive i guess that is why my daughter was drawn to him." Mizore's mother says her voice in a low tone.

"Hey lady we maybe monsters but we try our best to live our lives day to day just like you." Ageha yells with anger in her voice as her wings and tail come out.

Mizore's mother just stands there watching whats going on.

"there will be no fighting or bloodshed in my house so can we all calm down and collect our thoughs besides Mrs. Aono is in shock about the revelation of what her son has been through when she processes it she may reconsider what she said." Bruce states to the group before things get worse.

"What do you think Grandma Sara." He calls her by the name he always used.

She turns to look at him.

"Its Tsurara." She tells him coldly.

He looks at her.

"I'm sorry i should of realized that in this timeframe you wouldn't like it plus to a kid your name is kinda hard to say." He tells her

The two don't say anymore after that.

Mr. Shuzen stands next to the tied up Ura.

"I warned you about your pride sure we are vampires and we are top of all monster speices but you need to remember that pride goeth before a fall. Your former other half seems to be ok with what has happened." He tells her.

She looks at him.

"I know i just thought that my abilites would keep him to me forever. I guess I was wrong and i just need to deal with it even though i don't like it." She tells her father.

Kasumi looks at her son.

"Well seeing now trying to take you out of that school wouldn't work since your so far in and a family on the way." She says to her son.

His father looks at him.

"Yes and when Junior is born as well as Yuki we will do what we can to help." He informs him.

Tsukune sits there for a moment in thought

"Thank you both also if you can get along with the girls mothers that would also be great." He tells them both.

Ageha then walks up to Tsukune.

"I will help out as well. From what i can tell you are a good man which all Succubi try to find someone to except her for who she is not what she is." Ageha tells him.

Kurumu stands there in shock at what her mom has just said.

"Mom that is so deep." She says in some shock.

"I know I'm surprise myself." She tells her.

Tsurara looks at her.

"Well you are an idiot." She says to her.

"So at least I'm not a friged bitch like you." She retorts.

Bruce is starting to get annoyed by the two 'woman'.

"Ladies please theres no need to do this right now."Bruce tells the both of them.

"Yes there's another reason why i brought you here." Robert says to them all.

The entire group now has there attention squarely on Robert.

"Well since Dad and his group are now lanterns and I sent red lantern Kuyo running with his tail between his legs he has probably reported back to his superiors. So there next plan may or may not be to attack the parents of the group to bring them out or kill them and get the same thing." Robert tells them all.

"So you brought us here to make sure that these Red lanterns couldn't get to us."Ageha points out.

"I don't know about you but as a vampire i could never be hurt by these red lanterns." Mr. Shuzen says with confidence.

Robert turns to him.

"Sir you don't understand you maybe able to take out one maybe two red's but they don't fight you one on one. They swarm and overwhelm." Robert makes him think about what he said.

Bruce then turns to Mr. Shuzen.

"Issa trust me when i tell you these red lanterns will do great harm to you and everyone that you care about. So for your own good take the help from the League." Bruce tries to warn Shuzen of what could happen.

"But who is going to protect us." Ageha brings it back to the point.

Diana looks at her.

"The League will put all of you under sirvalance and have a transport lock and if you get into danger we will just beam you to the watchtower where you will be safe." She answers the elder succubuses question.

The parents think for a moment until.

"Mr Wayne." Tsukune's mother asks.

Bruce looks to her.

"What is it Mrs. Aono?" He asks.

"Well this we can't take him out of that school and even though he is a lantern i fear for his safety how is he going to be safe there." She asks tearing up.

Bruce goes over to her and takes her hand.

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Aono a team will be assembled and sent there to go undercover as faculty/Students. I sent the idea through the school bus driver to there headmaster." Bruce tells them with confidence.

"Who's the team members your sending to Yokai Academy."Tsurara asks.

"Well i was going to ask him but I'm sending Damian as a new student there plus a few of the titans will be going." He says basically letting the cat out of the bag.

Yukari apone hearing this jumps several feet and into Damian's arms.

"We wont be seperated even at school.." Yukari said with glee.

Damian looks at her.

"Yes that is most agreeable." He says as he turns to his father. "When was i going to be told of this?" He says in agreement with Yukari and questions his father.

"Well i was going to tell you when it got closer for them to go back to school after we transfer them to Titan Tower in Jump City but i guess the cat is out of the bag." He says annoyed.

Tsukune looks at bruce.

"Where's Jump City?" he asks

"Out west in California. That is where the Titans are based in a day or two we will send you there and stay there until school for you starts." He tells the young lantern.

Kurumu looks like she is going to explode.

"California thats where the stars are and all that sun oh its going to be so fun!" she says nearly yelling.

Mizore looks down.

"Oh great hot weather." She says dejected.

Kurumu looks at her annoyed.

"What do you have to worry about since you don't need the temp control lolipop." She tells her.

Ruby then get behind her.

"You know she is right your Yuki-Onna abilites have been controlled by the ring and you don't need to worry about heat anymore plus who knows while were there you could possibly get a tan and not be so pale anymore." Ruby says cheerfully.

They all think for a moment until Tsukune notices something on Roberts gauntlet.

"Robert your gauntlet is blinking." He tells him.

Robert looks down in surprise.

"Thats not possible." He says in shock.

Kurumu turns to Robert.

"Whats wrong Robert." Kurumu asks.

"The flashing like its the return notification i must of changed history enough so that there would be now family or someone there to send the recall notice." He says in surprise.

"When are you going to have to go. I only just got to know you." Ageha says to Robert.

Robert looks to her.

"Don't worry i can hit the recall button any time i want besides you will get to know me better in a few months." He says to her.

Alfred returns to the living room.

"The extra rooms for our guests are ready." He lets the group know.

Bruce looks up.

"Thank you Alfred." He tells him.

Issa looks at Bruce.

"Why do we need rooms."He asks.

Bruce looks at him.

"Well since you will be here for a little while i figure that you will need rooms for at least tonight." Bruce tells him.

"Yes i am felling tired and we need some time to process what we have been told today." Tsurara says to all.

Bruce stands up.

"Well if we are in agreement then we should all retire for the today to our rooms and get some rest theres going to be alot to do tomorrow." He says to the parents and the young lanterns.

"Yes theres much that needs to be discussed and figured out tomorrow." Koji. Tsukunes father says.

Diana looks at Robert.

"One more question before we all go to bed what happens to Thomas and Martha.?"She asks.

He looks at her.

"Well since that time line probably no longer exists Thomas became a general in what was left of the U.S. military. He didn't want to become batman he felt that helping from the darkness wouldn't work to well. Martha on the other had followed in the family business becoming Wonder Woman." He replies to her question.

Bruce looks at him next.

"What do you mean she becomes Wonder Woman."He says narrowing his eyes.

"Well like i said earlier your not going to like the things that i will tell you Quantum Physics and all even i don't understand it completely. Diana's mother in an attempt to slow and possibly stop the red lanterns and against the wish of the amazon council lead a group of 150 amazons the best there were into battle." He tells them.

Diana looks at him in shock.

"Omega squad. The one group of Amazons only to be called apon when all else wont do. There basically many levels higher then Tier 1 operators far beyond. What happened to mother?" She asks

Robert looks down for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Out of the 150 only 3 returned but thoughs three returned with your mother on her shield and you after a few days of morning were installed as the new queen of the Amazons."He tells her.

"So thats when Martha took up the mantle of Wonder Woman. Does she wear the same costume." Bruce asks robert.

Robert grins at the question.

"Surprisingly no she changed it up to look more biker and we all thought it was stupid but she had Hephestus create a motorcycle that she called the Wonderbike." He tells them all.

Issa looks annoyed.

"I agree that is a stupid name for a bike."He says.

They all nod in agreement.

With that all said and done parents get up from where there sitting and the young lanterns get up as well. Alfred once again leads everyone back to there rooms along with showing there new guests to there rooms. Tomorrow is going to be a new and different day with Triumps and Trepidations for everyone and a journey into a new future.


End file.
